Let The Game Begin!
W skrócie Wstęp Rodzice Sylwii mają bardzo pochłaniającą czas pracę. Jej matka jest projektantką mody, natomiast ojciec fotografem. Los sprawił, że dziewczyna musi zamieszkać ze swoją ciotką Vivienne. Nowa szkoła, na zadupiu świata. Ale kto by się spodziewał, że będzie tam tylu przystojniaków? I tyle dramy. Just my life. Opowiadanie Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy są wakacje. Cały tydzień się byczysz tylko po to, aby w piątek pójść na balet. Jednak kiedy przychodzi niedziela i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ostatni dzień wakacji, a w poniedziałek znowu wracasz do więzienia zwanego szkołą zaczynasz wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy, wpadasz w depresję, a przed oczami widzisz słowa „kurwa znowu”. Ale żadne z was nie wie jak to jest kiedy na ostatni rok, tuż przed maturą musisz zmienić szkołę. Kiedy zostawiasz przyjaciół, kumpli i wszystko czym kiedyś żyłaś tylko po to, żeby pójść do nowej szkoły o durnej nazwie Liceum Słodki Amoris… Taa szlaban na ciastka z chińszczyzną w środku. Słiiiiit. Och szlag, chyba zaczynam wczuwać się w klimat. Pomińmy moją depresję i wróćmy do ważniejszej sprawy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że przytrafią mi się tutaj TAKIE rzeczy. Szczerze? Po tym wszystkim uważam, że to jednak był najlepszy rok w liceum, jaki taka dziewczyna jak ja, może sobie wyobrazić. Jednak, abyście wszyscy zrozumieli skąd nagle taki entuzjazm, pozwólcie, że zacznę od początku. LET THE GAME BEGIN! *** Nienawidzę pakowania. Zwłaszcza kiedy muszę spakować wszystko co posiadam. Bogu niech będą dzięki, że matka przyniosła mi ogromne pudła ze sklepu na przeciwko. Jedyna zaleta mojej dzisiejszej tortury? Kiedy pakujesz wszystkie swoje książki – a jest ich sporo – i, w niektórych znajdujesz poukrywane pieniądze. Bezcenne. - Kochanie? – usłyszałam głos mojej rodzicielki. - Skończyłaś już? - Tak – westchnęłam i wstałam z podłogi, przeciągając się, aż mi kości popstrykały w kręgosłupie. Patrzyłam na moją mamę, stojącą w drzwiach do mojego pokoju. Niedługo byłego pokoju. Będę za nią tęsknić. Moi rodzice zajmują się modą. Mama jest projektantką, a tata fotografem. Poznali się kiedy moja mama była jeszcze modelką. Tata zawsze mówi, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Matula jest bardziej sceptyczna. Uważa, że mężczyźni kochają kobiece nogi. Zwłaszcza kiedy są długie i szczupłe. Podobno ojciec nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Więc mama powtarza, że była to miłość od pierwszego ujrzenia nóg. A potem przyszła reszta ciała. Rodzice wyjeżdżają na pół roku do Francji. Mama wydaje swoją nową kolekcję, a tata oczywiście jedzie z nią bo jakżeby inaczej? Mnie natomiast wysyłają do ciotki. Uwielbiam ciocię Vivienne. Zawsze jest wesoła, uśmiechnięta i szczera aż do bólu. Jednak moja miłość do cioci nie obejmuje również miejsca, w którym mieszka. Jest to mała mieścina na południu Anglii. Nie dzieje się tam NIC. Zupełnie nic. I właśnie tam wędruje moja skromna osoba. Ojciec uważa, że jestem za młoda na to, aby mieszkać sama. A, że jego siostra mnie uwielbia nie ma żadnego problemu z tym, abym u niej mieszkała. Więc bez mojej zgody, powtarzam, zupełnie nie licząc się z moim zdaniem, postawili moje życie do góry nogami. Mówienie, że byłam na nich zła byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Ale już mi przeszło. Rozumiem, że się martwią, a tata nigdy nie zostawiłby swojej księżniczki samej bo „jeszcze by się jakieś chłopaczysko przypałętało kiedy mnie nie będzie i wróciłbym nie mając już córki”. Mój tatko uważa, że kiedy znajdę sobie faceta to on mnie mu zabierze i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Paranoik. Ale kocham go za to. Mama popatrzyła na mnie dłuższy okres czasu i po chwili podeszła do mnie, szybkim krokiem, zamykając mnie w uścisku swoich szczupłych ramion. Kimże jestem, aby nie oddać tego jakże matczynego uścisku? Objęłam ją ramionami i przytuliłam. -Och wiem, że jesteś już kobietą, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą dziewczynką – powiedziała ściskając mnie jeszcze mocniej. - Tak mamuś ja też cię kocham, ale proszę nie ściskaj mnie już tak, bo będę twoją małą i płaską dziewczynką – zaśmiałam się i ucałowałam ją w policzek, kiedy już mnie puściła. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Będę za tobą tęsknić – powiedziała. - Ja za tobą też. Ale u cioci Viv nie będzie źle. Jestem pewna – Jednak kłamstwo nie jest moją mocną stroną. - Wiem, że jesteś zła, że wysyłamy cię tak daleko od przyjaciół, ale nie możemy zostawić cię tu samej. Ja nie mam rodzeństwa, z którym mogłabyś tutaj zostać, a tata ma tylko Viv. - Tak, wiem. Spokojnie będę grzeczna tak jak zawsze – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - Lepiej nie – mruknęła mama – No dobrze. Chodź. Tata czeka już przy samochodzie. Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam razem z mamą ku wyjściu z pokoju. Zanim wyszłam, ostatni raz obróciłam się, aby spojrzeć na miejsce, w którym spędziłam pół życia. Westchnęłam cicho i zamknęłam drzwi tym samym zostawiając wszystko za sobą. Droga do miasteczka, o jakże poetyckiej i głębokiej nazwie Mist, zajęła nam cztery godziny. Czas ten spędziłam ze swoim kochanym smartfonem, słuchawkami i muzyką kojącą mój ból. Kiedy w końcu dojechaliśmy pod kamienicę, w której mieszka ciotka Vivienne, tata nie powstrzymał się przed wydaniem z siebie westchnięcia. No tak. Przywieźli mnie, mały samochód towarowy z moimi rzeczami już na nas czekał, więc rodzice będą musieli od razu wracać. Niedługo mają samolot. Biedny tatuś. Jak on beze mnie wytrzyma? Wysiedliśmy w ciszy. I w takiej samej ciszy weszliśmy do kamienicy kierując się prosto do mieszkania cioci Viv. - Och kochani jesteście już! – krzyknęła ciotka od progu i zaczęła zapraszać nas do środka. Ciocia Vivienne jest sprzedawcą. Czasami jeździ w delegacje do innych hurtowni, pośredników czy klientów. Cóż, nie powiem żeby mnie to nie cieszyło poniekąd. Często będę sama, a szczerze mówiąc całkiem mi to na rękę. - Moja kochana Sylwia! – przytuliła mnie do siebie i ucałowała w oba policzki. – Panowie z tej waszej firmy wnieśli już wszystkie twoje rzeczy do pokoju. Będziesz rezydować na stryszku. Trochę go wyremontowałam i wyszedł całkiem duży pokój. Idź kochanie, sama zobacz. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i pchnęła w stronę drewnianych schodków zwisających z sufitu. Weszłam po nich ostrożnie i zajrzałam do środka. W jednym ciotka się myliła. Pokój nie był całkiem duży, lecz ogromny! Dwa okna spadowe, które oświetlały całe pomieszczenie, ściany w fioletowym kolorze. A tuż na wprost mojej twarzy wielkie łóżko z metalową ramą. Do tego biurko, szafa i biblioteczka na moje książki. No, to będzie mi się całkiem miło mieszkało jak widzę. Zeszłam na dół i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do cioci. - Wow, ciociu wspaniały pokój. Dziękuję! - Podziękuj tacie, to on za wszystko zapłacił i nadzorował pracę firmy budowlanej. Spojrzałam na ojca, który się zarumienił. Podeszłam do niego i uściskałam go mocno. - Dzięki tata. Kocham cię – szepnęłam w jego koszule. - Ja ciebie też księżniczko – pocałował mnie w głowę. - No, Sylwuś puść już tatę. Musimy się zbierać – mama odwróciła się w stronę ciotki – Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci Viv, że zgodziłaś się zająć Sylwią. -Ależ nie ma sprawy kochana! To dla mnie przyjemność. Moje pożegnanie z rodzicami było szybkie. Cała nasza trójka nie potrafi się żegnać. Ucałowałam ich, zapewniłam o swojej wielkiej miłości, życzyłam przyjemnej podróży i sukcesów we Francji. Kiedy ich samochód odjeżdżał, razem z ciotką machałyśmy im na pożegnanie do czasu, aż nie zniknęli za zakrętem. - Chodź skarbie, pokażę ci gdzie wszystko jest. Kiedy weszłyśmy do mieszkania ciocia zaczęła mówić. - Wiesz jaką mam pracę Sylwuś, więc rzadko będę w domu. Rozejrzyj się po mieszkaniu, a ja pójdę zrobić nam coś do jedzenia. Pewnie jesteś głodna. Kiwnęłam tylko głową i poszłam obejrzeć mieszkanie. Jak na kamienicę było całkiem spore. Duży salon, łazienka też całkiem przyzwoitych rozmiarów. Niech wszystkim bogom będą dzięki, z prysznicem. Nienawidzę wanien. Prysznic jest szybszy i co najważniejsze bardziej higieniczny. Na końcu korytarza były jeszcze jedne drzwi, jak sądzę do sypialni cioci Vivienne. Kuchnia była normalnych rozmiarów z aneksem kuchennym, połączona z małą jadalnią. Tam właśnie czekała na mnie siostra taty wraz z gotową kolacją. - Już jesteś – stwierdziła i dała mi znak dłonią, abym usiadła przy stole. - Masz bardzo ładne mieszkanie ciociu – powiedziałam grzecznie, siadając do stołu i od razu biorąc się za kanapki. - Dziękuję. Widzę, że jesteś głodna. – zaśmiała się – Muszę wyjść do pracy. Jest dopiero 16 więc zjedz spokojnie i możesz zabrać się za rozpakowywanie. Uwierz mi, że później nie będziesz miała czasu. - Yhm – mruknęłam i zabrałam się za kolejną kanapkę. - Mogę wrócić późno, więc od razu życzę ci dobrej nocy. Jutro jest rozpoczęcie roku. Tu nie ma żadnych apelów, więc masz już normalne lekcje. Podwiozę cię z rana na ósmą. Szkoła jest bardzo blisko, więc później będziesz mogła wrócić na piechotę. To nie jest duże miasteczko, więc jak byś miała problem to zapytaj kogoś o drogę. Tu wszyscy się znają. Dobrze? - Jasne ciociu. Nie martw się, poradzę sobie – wyszczerzyłam ząbki. - Cieszę się. No, ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia. - Na razie – machnęłam jej rączką na pożegnanie i zabrałam się za kończenie posiłku. Umyłam po sobie naczynia i ruszyłam na górę rozpakować się. Po poukładaniu książek w biblioteczce, ciuchów w szafie i kosmetyków w łazience, gdzie ciocia zostawiła jedną półkę wolną specjalnie dla mnie, zabrałam się za podłączenie mojego sprzętu. Od dziecka grałam na fortepianie. Muzyka zawsze pomagała mi ukoić nerwy i zrelaksować się. Dopiero kiedy poszłam do liceum zaczęłam pobierać nauki gry na gitarze. Nigdy mnie nie rajcowała elektryczna. Kocham gitarę akustyczną. Choć lubię rock i jest to raczej mój ulubiony gatunek elektryczna gitara to coś czego nigdy nie chciałam spróbować. Rozłożyłam organy i podłączyłam je do prądu. Gitarę odstawiłam w rogu pokoju. Podeszłam do biurka i włączyłam laptopa. Zainstalowałam kamerkę i podłączyłam głośniki. Nie chciałam wchodzić na fejsa czy gadu, a już tym bardziej na skejpa. Pełno tam moich znajomych, którzy lamentowaliby jak to im przykro, że wyjechałam. Część z nich z pewnością mówiłaby szczerze, lecz ta druga część… no cóż. Powiedzmy tylko, że niezbyt bym im uwierzyła. Włączyłam muzykę i leżałam na łóżku rozkoszując się dźwiękami płynącymi z głośników. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – „Your Guardian Angel” ''to właśnie jest muzyka, którą kocham. Zerknęłam na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej. Boże, jak późno. Wstałam, poszłam wziąć szybki prysznic i wykonałam podstawowe czynności przed snem. Kiedy przebrałam się w pidżamkę, która składała się ze zwykłych spodenek i koszulki z ulubionym zespołem, mogłam w końcu położyć się spać. Cioci jeszcze nie było. Tak jak mówiła pewnie wróci późno. Zanim odpłynęłam w objęcia morfeusza, pomyślałam tylko, że jutro czeka mnie bardzo ciężki dzień. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Masakra. Ciocia miała rację. Podróż do szkoły zajęła nam pięć minut samochodem. Sądzę nawet, że będę w stanie wrócić, bez problemów, na piechotkę. - Sylwia, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. W naszej kamienicy mieszka dziewczyna o imieniu Iris. Jest bardzo miła, z pewnością ją dzisiaj poznasz. Możesz z nią wrócić jeśli będziesz chciała. - Dobrze ciociu. Zapamiętam – uśmiechnęłam się, wzięłam torbę i zaczęłam gramolić się z samochodu. - Miłego dnia kochanie – ciocia uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Dzięki i nawzajem – zamknęłam drzwiczki i zarzuciłam torbę na lewe ramię. Patrzyłam jak ciocia odjeżdża. Zostało mi jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do dzwonka. Przeszłam na drugą stronę ulicy i skitrałam się za jednym z bloków. Wyciągnęłam z torby paczkę papierosów i odpaliłam jednego. Nie to żebym paliła nałogowo czy coś, ale lubię od czasu do czasu pociągnąć dymka. Zwłaszcza kiedy zaczynam się stresować. Oparłam się o ścianę budynku i spokojnie paliłam papierosa. Wyrzuciłam peta na ziemię i sięgnęłam do torby po perfum, psikając się obficie. Z lekkim westchnięciem ruszyłam ku szkolnemu dziedzińcowi. Szkoła była dużym budynkiem z trzema piętrami. Ogromna sala gimnastyczna i ogródek. Super. Nienawidzę sportu, a już tym bardziej babrania się w ziemi. Uczniowie już zaczęli się schodzić. Czułam na sobie ich badawcze spojrzenia. No tak, przecież wszyscy się tu znają. Pewnie kiedy pojawia się ktoś nowy jest to wydarzenie rangą przypominające Olimpiady. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą ryk motoru. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam jak na dziedziniec wjeżdża czerwona maszyna. Nie znam się na motorach, ale ten zdecydowanie robił wrażenie. Zaraz za nim pojawił czarny mustang, a chwilę potem na parking wjechało srebrne volvo. Z mustanga wyszedł przystojny chłopak o srebrnych włosach, ubrany w ciuchy z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Och, mama na pewno by go pokochała. Uwielbia ekstrawaganckie ciuchy, zwłaszcza tak oryginalne. Ze srebrnego volvo wysiadł chłopak o blond włosach i taka sama dziewczyna. Mniemam, że pewnie rodzeństwo, czy coś. Natomiast kierowca motoru… Cóż tam było na co popatrzeć. Chłopak był wysoki, przy moim biednym metr sześćdziesiąt wszyscy są, miał czerwone włosy, skórzaną czarną kurtkę i ciemne dżinsy. Wyglądał jak taki bad boy, jeśli wiecie o czym mówię. Mojemu tacie na pewno nie przypadłby do gustu, skrzywiłam się na tą myśl. Jednym słowem cała czwórka była godna uwagi. A ja taka normalna dziewucha. Ciemne długie włosy, zielone oczy, niski wzrost i do tego chuchro. Poczułam się jak zero. Srebrnowłosy chłopak podszedł do kierowcy motoru i razem ruszyli ku szkole. Natomiast rodzeństwo rozdzieliło się. Dziewczyna, w swoich butach dwunastce, podeszła do dwóch czekających na nią przyjaciółek, a chłopak, który wyglądał jakby go wyciągnęli żywcem z fresku Michała Anioła, ruszył w stronę szkoły. - Cześć! – usłyszałam tuż za mną, więc odwróciłam się spoglądając na dziewczynę o rudych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz, która uśmiechała się do mnie przyjaźnie. - Emm… Cześć – starałam się uśmiechnąć najbardziej entuzjastycznie jak mogłam, ale niezbyt mi wyszło. - Ty jesteś Sylwia prawda? Jestem Iris. Jesteśmy teraz sąsiadkami. Twoja ciocia mówiła mi, że przyjeżdżasz – powiedziała na jednym tchu. Boże, jakie to irytujące stworzenie. - Tak. Miło mi – wyciągnęłam do niej dłoń, którą ona po chwili uścisnęła. - Możemy dzisiaj wrócić razem do domu. Fajnie prawda? – zapytała wciąż się uśmiechając. - Rzeczywiście. Niesamowite – mruknęłam. – Przepraszam, ale nie znam nawet swojego planu. Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest sekretariat? - Och, w sekretariacie nie dostaniesz planu – powiedziała przestając się uśmiechać. W końcu. – Musisz iść do Nataniela! – krzyknęła znowu się szczerząc. Boże… ja Cię pytam, za jakie grzechy? - Fajnie. A gdzie on jest? – popatrzyłam na nią niecierpliwie. - W pokoju gospodarzy. Jak wejdziesz do szkoły to pierwsze drzwi na prawo. Wybacz, że cię nie zaprowadzę, ale śpieszę się – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco - Hej Violetta! – krzyknęła patrząc na coś nad moim ramieniem. Powiedziała „Do zobaczenia” i pobiegła w stronę dziewczyny o fioletowych włosach z ogromną teczką pod pachą. Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyłam ku wejściu do szkoły. Kiedy już przepchałam się do środka, zauważyłam drzwi, za którymi według Iris miał się znajdować pokój gospodarzy. Podeszłam do nich i delikatnie zapukałam od razu wchodząc do środka. Moim oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie z długim stołem dyskusyjnym, krzesłami i biurkiem, za którym siedział nie kto inny, jak jasnowłosy anioł od srebrnego Volvo. - Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęłam się – Iris powiedziała mi, że dostanę tu swój plan zajęć. Jestem nowa, więc niezbyt się orientuję. O tak. Jestem niewinną, zagubioną dziewczynką. Mama była by dumna z mojej gry aktorskiej. - Ach tak. Jesteś Sylwia Evans. Pani dyrektor wspominała o tobie – uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja poczułam jak światło, które pojawiło się nie wiadomo skąd, oślepiło mnie, aż zmrużyłam oczy – Proszę, o to twój plan lekcji. Wszystkie papiery są w porządku, więc nie masz się czym martwić. Masz pierwszy angielski, na drugim piętrze. Pozwól, że cię zaprowadzę, już i tak jesteś spóźniona – powiedział jakby to było złamanie prawa, które groziło śmiercią. Już go nie lubię. - Dzięki – wzięłam od niego plan i odwróciłam się ku drzwiom. Wyszliśmy na korytarz. - Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Nataniel – uśmiechnął się, a mnie znowu poraziło światło – Będziemy chodzić razem do klasy. - Miło mi. W takim razie ty też jesteś spóźniony – uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. - Nie. Jest pierwszy dzień szkoły, więc jestem zwolniony z wszystkich zajęć. Jestem głównym gospodarzem – powiedział wypinając dumnie pierś. Zdecydowanie go nie lubię. - Aha… - mruknęłam i w ciszy przeszliśmy drogę na drugie piętro pod klasę z numerem „23”. - To tutaj – powiedział – Poczekaj chwilę – zapukał, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Panie Frazowski, ale przyprowadziłem nową uczennicę – skrzywiłam się słysząc jego słowa. Bosko, teraz będę musiała przedstawić się na forum klasy. Po prostu świetnie. - Ah tak, pamiętam – powiedział nauczyciel, jak mniemam –Niech wejdzie. Nataniel otworzył szerzej drzwi i kiwnął mi ręką, abym weszła. Wkurzyłam się. Co ja pies jestem, żeby tak na mnie ręką kiwać?! - Dzień dobry – burknęłam stając na środku klasy i czując się jak idiotka. - To ja już nie będę przeszkadzał. Do widzenia – powiedział Nataniel i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Takiemu to dobrze. - Przedstaw się nam proszę – powiedział pan Frazowski. Nauczyciel był raczej chudy. Miał na nosie okulary i sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który nie jest tak do końca pewien co tu robi. - Nazywam się Sylwia Evans – powiedziałam starając patrzeć się wszędzie, tylko nie na ludzi siedzących przede mną. Nagle mignął mi przed oczami czerwony kolor. W ostatniej ławce siedział farbowany właściciel motoru, a obok niego jego kumpel ze srebrnymi włosami. Ten drugi był wpatrzony w okno i raczej miał gdzieś wszystko co się dzieje na około. Natomiast pan buntownik patrzył się na mnie z cynicznym uśmiechem. Jeszcze trochę, a podejdę do niego i zetrę mu ten uśmiech paznokciami. - To wszystko? – zapytał nauczyciel. Zwróciłam spojrzenie ku niemu i lekko kiwnęłam głową. – Dobrze. Więc usiądź w ostatniej ławce razem z Kentinem. Spojrzałam się na nauczyciela jak na idiotę. No bo niby skąd miałam wiedzieć, który to jest ten cały Kentin? Śmiech. No tak. Chłopak o czerwonych włosach śmiał się ze mnie. Kretyn. - To ja jestem Kentin – usłyszałam głos dochodzący z ostatniej ławki w środkowym rzędzie. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam tam i usiadłam. Przypadło mi siedzenie z niezłym ciachem. Chłopak miał rozczochrane brązowe włosy, zielone oczy i uśmiechał się do mnie przyjaźnie. Ubrany była raczej na taki wojskowy styl. Wyglądał zachęcająco. - Cześć – powiedział podając mi rękę – Jestem Kentin, miło mi. Złapałam jego dłoń i uścisnęłam delikatnie. - Sylwia – uśmiechnęłam się i zabrałam rękę. Obróciłam się w stronę nauczyciela i rozejrzałam po klasie. Och Boże, Iris machała do mnie z pierwszej ławki. Odmachałam jej bez entuzjazmu i wymusiłam uśmiech. Teraz wyszło lepiej niż za pierwszym razem. Zerknęłam w swoją lewą stronę i zobaczyłam go. Siedział w ławce obok. Po prostu bosko. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Na co się gapisz? – warknęłam w jego stronę. - Nie gadać mi tam! – krzyknął nauczyciel i spojrzał prosto na mnie. Ta wredna menda zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem, a ja spuściłam głowę. Byłam wściekła. Jestem zdecydowanie pewna, że nienawidzę tego rudego palanta. W końcu zaczęłam słuchać pana Frazowskiego i skupiłam się na lekcji. Tak. „Romeo i Julia” to zdecydowanie ta lektura, której teraz potrzebowałam. Zaczęłam robić notatki, zerkając od czasu do czasu na rudego i zauważając, że cały czas mi się przypatruje. Reszta lekcji minęła mi dość przyjemnie, nawet jeżeli musiałam je spędzić z tym czerwonym kretynem. Dowiedziałam się, że jego kumpel ma na imię Lysander. Jeśli ktoś by mnie pytał to jego imię zdecydowanie pasuje do jego stylu. W końcu zaczęła się długa przerwa i mogłam w spokoju zjeść lunch, który przygotowała mi ciocia. Nie chciałam pchać się do stołówki, gdzie zebrali się chyba wszyscy uczniowie tego liceum, więc postanowiłam pójść do ogrodu, aby zjeść w spokoju na łonie natury. W ogrodzie nie było nikogo, co odebrałam z delikatnym uśmiechem i ulgą. Zjadłam kanapki, wypiłam trochę wody i upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i nikt mnie nie zauważy – zwłaszcza jakiś nauczyciel – wyciągnęłam papierosy i odpaliłam jednego cienkiego, o smaku mentolowym odstresowywacza. I właśnie w tym samym momencie usłyszałam już znienawidzony śmiech. - No proszę – spojrzałam na niego – Nasza nowa uczennica popala sobie papieroski w ogródku szkolnym. Jaki skandal. Niechby się tylko nasz kochany gospodarz dowiedział – zaśmiał się i usiadł obok mnie. - Spadaj – mruknęłam, zaciągając się. - Jaka miła – sarknął – Jestem Kastiel – powiedział i wyciągnął papierosy odpalając jednego. - Hipokryta – spojrzałam na niego. - Miło mi cię poznać, Hipokryto – zaśmiał się. No teraz to byłam wściekła. - Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi – warknęłam. Spojrzałam w drugą stronę i zaczęłam ignorować mojego towarzysza. Kiedy skończyłam palić, wstałam i wolnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. - Czekaj! – usłyszałam i przystanęłam, odwracając się i patrząc na Kastiela – Jesteśmy razem w klasie, jesteś nowa, więc zdecydowanie nie wiesz gdzie znajduje się sala, w której mamy matematykę. Skrzywiłam się. Skurczybyk miał rację. - Jestem bardzo miłym człowiekiem, więc pozwolę ci potowarzyszyć mojej skromnej osobie – powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego do jasnej cholery, poczułam jak się rumienię?! Postanowiłam być miła. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam z niewinnym uśmiechem – Cóż za zaszczyt – no cóż mogę rzec? Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na mnie badawczo. - Mała buntowniczka – uśmiechnął się jeszcze, odwrócił i ruszył w stronę szkoły. Spojrzałam za nim, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co właściwie mu chodziło. - Idziesz czy nie?! – usłyszałam jego rozdrażniony krzyk i czym prędzej za nim ruszyłam. Wchodząc do szkoły wpadliśmy na jego kumpla Lysandra, co o czymś mi przypomniało. - Przepraszam – zagadałam do niego – Ty jesteś Lysander, prawda? – zapytałam udając, że dziewczyny z klasy nie sprzedały mi żadnych informacji o chłopakach ze szkoły. Bo przecież nie zrelacjonowały mi danych osobistych wszystkich chłopaków. Nie znały ich dat urodzin, więc co to za dane? - Tak – odpowiedział i spojrzał na mnie z góry. Właściwie to nie miał innego wyboru. Miał z metr osiemdziesiąt, a ja byłam ledwie skrzatem. Wyciągnęłam z torby notatnik, który znalazłam na dziedzińcu i podałam mu go. - To chyba twoje. Znalazłam na ławce. Spojrzał na mnie jak na ósmy cud świata. - Dziękuję ci. Już myślałem, że go zgubiłem. Nie zaglądałaś do niego prawda? – spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. - A po kiego grzyba? – zapytałam jak jakaś chora umysłowo laska. No super. Wieś tańczy i śpiewa – To znaczy, nie. Nie, nie zaglądałam. Dla twojej wiadomości nie zaglądam do cudzych rzeczy. Zajrzałam tylko na pierwszą stronę gdzie znajdowało się twoje imię i nazwisko. Uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie i schował notatnik do torby. - Przepraszam ,że posądziłem cię o tak niecny uczynek – Boże, nie tylko ciuchy ma z epoki wiktoriańskiej. - Czy ja wam przeszkadzam? – usłyszałam wnerwionego Kastiela tuż za mną. Całkiem o nim zapomniałam. Odwróciłam się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach. - Już nie – zaśmiałam się i popatrzyłam na niego złośliwie. Spojrzał na mnie beznamiętnym wzrokiem i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Do klasy matematyki. W stronę sali, do której nie wiedziałam jak dojść. A tym bardziej gdzie jest. Jednak o dziwo szczęście mi dopisywało, ponieważ okazało się, że klasa znajduje się na końcu tego korytarza. Żwawym krokiem ruszyłam w jej kierunku i spokojnie weszłam do sali. Zobaczyłam rudego w ostatniej ławce. Siedział sam. Lysander minął mnie i kiedy już myślałam, że usiądzie z Kastielem, ten usiadł w przed ostatniej ławce z piękną dziewczyną o srebrnych włosach, której strój miał styl również wiktoriański. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak tylko przysiąść się do naburmuszonego Kastiela. Wspomniany chłopak zerknął na mnie i z powrotem zwrócił swoje spojrzenie ku oknu, ignorując mnie całkowicie. I dobrze. Jeden kłopot z głowy. Spojrzałam na przód klasy i zobaczyłam Nataniela zmierzającego w moją stronę. Super. Jeszcze tego tu brakowało. - Sylwia? – usłyszałam jego głos. - Tak? – spojrzałam na niego. Pomimo tego, że chłopak był piękny, jednocześnie był naprawdę irytujący. - Musisz zapisać się do szkolnego kółka. Wolne miejsca są tylko w klubie koszykarskim i ogrodników – powiedział rzeczowym tonem. Naprawdę, jeśli by się tak dłużej zastanowić, to chyba nikt inny nie nadaje się na głównego gospodarza tak jak Nataniel. Usłyszałam prychnięcie po mojej lewej stronie i zauważyłam Kastiela wpatrującego się w gospodarza niezbyt miłym wzrokiem. Oj, ktoś tu się chyba nie lubi. - Czy muszę wybierać dzisiaj? – zwróciłam swoje spojrzenie z powrotem ku blondynowi. - Nie, spokojnie – uśmiechnął się do mnie, całkowicie ignorując Kastiela – Choć byłoby najlepiej gdybyś już jutro przyszła do mnie i mi powiedziała, który klub wybierasz. - Spoko – uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, chłopak tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. Może wcale nie jest taki zły kiedy nie jest w szkole. - Ok. No to jesteśmy umówieni na jutro. To znaczy… no wiesz… ty… - zaczął się jąkać. Och! Zarumienił się! Słodki jest. - Tak. Pojawię się jutro w pokoju gospodarzy. Spokojnie – powiedziałam i zaśmiałam się. Zarumieniony Nataniel kiwnął tylko głową i wyszedł z klasy w pośpiechu. Poczułam jak ktoś obok mnie się trzęsie. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, który próbował powstrzymać śmiech. - I z czego rżysz? – zapytałam, ale po chwili przypominając sobie jąkającego się gospodarza sama zaczęłam się głośno śmiać. Nagle drzwi do klasy się otworzyły i stanęła w nich nauczycielka od matematyki. Chcąc nie chcąc musieliśmy przerwać napad naszej wesołości i skupić się na lekcji. Matematyka to nie jest przedmiot, który mogłabym nazwać swoim ulubionym. Właściwie w ogóle nie lubię przedmiotów ścisłych. Zdecydowanie wolę od nich przedmioty humanistyczne. Mam artystyczną duszę, jak często mówiła moja przyjaciółka Sarah. Tęsknię za nią. Wypadałoby zadzwonić do niej po lekcjach. Z takim postanowieniem przerwałam swoje przemyślenia i skupiłam się na lekcji. Jednak co musze przyznać, z ciężkim sercem, było mi o wiele trudniej to zrobić z Kastielem siedzącym tuż obok. Może jednak w tym miasteczku nie będzie tak źle. Pozostałe lekcje minęły mi bardzo przyjemnie. Kiedy w końcu się skończyły nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o powrocie do domu. I wtedy uderzyła mnie myśl, że będę musiała wracać z Iris. Bogowie trzymajcie mnie w swojej opiece. - Hej Sylwia! – odwróciłam się – Przykro mi, ale nie mogę z tobą wrócić. Mam jeszcze spotkanie kółka muzycznego. - Kółka muzycznego? – zapytałam z podekscytowaniem – A nie macie tam może wolnych miejsc? - Nie, przykro mi – powiedziała Iris uśmiechając się do mnie smutno – No nic. Wybacz, ale spieszę się. Do jutra! – i już jej nie było. Po prostu świetnie! Muszę jednak wybrać pomiędzy tym czego nie lubię i tym czego nie lubię. Pięknie. Jedyny plus w tym, że wrócę sobie sama do domu, bez tej gaduły przy boku. - Czemu nie wracasz do domu? Czekasz na święta? – zapytał Kastiel stając tuż przede mną. - Dla twojej osobistej wiadomości, nie, nie czekam na święta. I właśnie miałam zamiar iść. Ale dzięki za troskę – uśmiechnęłam się z przekąsem – Do zobaczenia jutro Kastiel. Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną do domu. Uszłam zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od szkoły kiedy zatrzymał się przy mnie czerwony motor. Spojrzałam wyczekująco na uśmiechającego się Kastiela. Chłopak wyłączył silnik i oparł się jedną stopą na asfalcie. - Wsiadaj. Podrzucę cię. - Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknęłam przerażona – Wolę iść na piechotę. Nie mam daleko, a poza tym chce żyć i doczekać matury wiesz? - Nie gadaj tylko wsiadaj. Nie chcę dostać mandatu. Chyba, że się boisz – uśmiechnął się. Co za złośliwy dupek. - Nie boję się! – pisnęłam oburzona. Jestem przerażona. Ale tego to on nie musi już wiedzieć. - Jasne – zaśmiał się – No chodź. Obiecuję, że nic złego ci się nie stanie. Spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie. - A kask? - Och daj spokój. Wsiadasz czy nie?! – zniecierpliwił się. No cóż. Zawsze chciałam przejechać się na motorze. Grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać z okazji. Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam gramolić się na motor. Kastiel oczywiście zaczął się ze mnie śmiać i wystawił swój łokieć do tyłu, abym mogła się go złapać. Kiedy w końcu usiadłam objęłam rudego mocno w pasie i wcisnęłam twarz w jego plecy. - Możesz już ruszać – powiedziałam głosem stłumionym przez skórzaną kurtkę Kastiela. Usłyszałam jego śmiech. - Zdecydowanie się nie boisz. Prychnęłam jak rozjuszona kotka i przewróciłam oczami. - Dobra. Trzymaj się mocno. Nie chce cię zgubić po drodze. – powiedział, odpalił motor i ruszył. Nie zdążyłam nawet krzyknąć „Co?!” kiedy poczułam pęd powietrza. Wtuliłam się w Kastiela bardziej i nagle przypomniałam sobie, że przecież on nie wie gdzie mieszkam! Matko Boska i Wszyscy Święci miejcie mnie w swojej opiece. Bałam się otworzyć oczy, a co dopiero odezwać. Zresztą przy takiej prędkości i tak by mnie nie usłyszał. Modliłam się tylko o przeżycie lub w razie czego, o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. Usłyszałam śmiech. I to dość wyraźnie. Czy ja zginęłam? - Puść mnie już, bo trzymasz się jak imadło – znowu usłyszałam śmiech. Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się. Byłam pod kamienicą cioci. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i poluźniłam uścisk rąk na pasie Kastiela. Zaczęłam powoli schodzić, aż w końcu stanęłam na lekko trzęsących się nogach na chodniku. - Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cieniasem – powiedział Kas z przekąsem. - Wypraszam sobie – wykrztusiłam. Głos mi odrobinę drżał – Daj mi chwilę. Popatrzył na mnie sceptycznie. - Ty myślisz, że ja nie mam co robić tylko czekać aż przestaniesz trząść się jak osika? – warknął. - No wybacz mi, że jestem dziewczyną i po prostu boję się szybkiej jazdy – odwarknęłam patrząc na niego ze złością. - Ooo, wyciągamy pazurki – powiedział ze śmiechem – Widzę, że już ci lepiej. Zaśmiałam się, a cała złość nagle odeszła w niepamięć. Coś mi się przypomniało. - Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam? Spojrzał na mnie, a humor znowu mu się popsuł. Był zły. - Nie interesuj się. Po prostu podziękuj za podwózkę i spadaj – warknął i odpalił motor. - Jaki drażliwy – mruknęłam – Dziękuję! – krzyknęłam próbując przebić się przez dźwięk silnika. Kastiel spojrzał na mnie, kiwnął głową i odjechał. Westchnęłam, wzruszyłam ramionami i ruszyłam w stronę mieszkania. W kuchni znalazłam krótką notkę od cioci Viv. „Sylwuś wrócę późno. Przywiozłam ci obiad, jest w lodówce. Odgrzej go sobie w mikrofali. Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam, że nie mam dla ciebie czasu. Ciocia Vivienne.” Przewróciłam oczami i odpisałam, wiedząc, że pewnie będę już spała kiedy wróci. „Ciociu nie martw się. Nie gniewam się na ciebie. Znasz mnie. Samotność mi nie przeszkadza. Nie przemęczaj się zbytnio. Sylwia.” Wyciągnęłam obiad z lodówki. Spaghetti. Super! Uwielbiam włoską kuchnię. Odgrzałam je w mikrofali i zjadłam popijając colą. Poszłam na górę ruszając prosto do komputera. Włączyłam skajpa i widząc dostępną Sarę od razu do niej zadzwoniłam. -Sylwia! – krzyknęła moja najlepsza przyjaciółka kiedy tylko zobaczyła mnie na monitorze swojego komputera – Opowiadaj co tam u ciebie? Jak nowa szkoła? Są jakieś fajne chłopaki? Cała Sarah. Tylko chłopaki jej w głowie. - U mnie nic ciekawego. Szkoła w porządku. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o chłopaków… Ukryli się tu chyba najwięksi przystojniacy w Anglii – powiedziałam czekając na jej reakcję. I nie zawiodła mnie. - Już się pakuję – powiedziała poważnie. Zaśmiałam się. Prawdopodobnie na widok Lysandra, albo Nataniela zeszłaby na zawał. Na widok Kastiela pewnie też. O dziwo ta myśl odrobinę mnie zirytowała. - Twoi rodzice wyjechali na pół roku prawda? Kiwnęłam głową zastanawiając się do czego zmierza. - Więc skończysz tu pierwszy semestr, a na drugi wrócisz do Londynu? – spojrzała na mnie z ciekawością. - Nie. Rozmawiałam z rodzicami i ustaliliśmy, że głupotą byłoby wracać do Londynu, więc maturę napiszę tutaj. - Szkoda – wyglądała na smutną. Teraz dopiero zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo za nią tęsknię, choć widziałyśmy się dwa dni temu w sobotę kiedy to byłyśmy na mojej pożegnalnej imprezie. - Taa… - westchnęłam – Musze już kończyć. Zadzwonię jeszcze na dniach. Trzymaj się. -To ty się trzymaj kochana. Ślę buziaki – zaczęła cmokać do kamery. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, pomachałam i rozłączyłam połączenie. Złapałam za torbę i zabrałam się za odrabianie lekcji. Nie było to łatwe bo cały czas miałam w głowie Kastiela. Potrząsnęłam nią próbując w ten sposób pozbyć się myśli o chłopaku. Niezbyt to pomogło, ale przynajmniej skończyłam matematykę i spakowałam się na następny dzień. Zeszłam na dół, wzięłam prysznic i w pidżamce walnęłam się na kanapę włączając telewizor. Obejrzałam „Holiday”, oczywiście popłakałam się na końcu. Kas miał rację. Jestem cieniasem. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Wyłączyłam telewizor i udałam się do mojego pokoju z zamiarem pójścia spać, kiedy nagle drzwi od mieszkania się otworzyły i zobaczyłam ciocię Vivienne. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. - Cześć ciociu – uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Jeszcze nie śpisz? – spojrzała na mnie z troską – Co ty płakałaś? Coś nie tak w szkole? Co się stało kochanie? – zarzuciła mnie pytaniami podchodząc bliżej. - Nie. W szkole w porządku. Po prostu oglądałam film i popłakałam się na końcu – zaśmiałam się. Ciocia mi zawtórowała. - Jesteś jak twoja matka. Ona też płacze na komediach romantycznych. Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy. - Ciociu znasz może Kastiela? – zapytałam patrząc na nią wyczekująco. - Chłopaka od Brown’ów? - Ja… nie wiem jak on ma na nazwisko. Taki buntownik. Ma czerwone włosy i jeździ na motorze – wyjaśniłam patrząc na nią z nadzieją. Może dowiem się o nim czegoś więcej. - Tak znam. To miły chłopak, choć trochę mi go szkoda. - Dlaczego? – zaciekawiła mnie. -Cóż… jego ojciec jest prezesem firmy informatycznej. Właściwie to ta firma należy do niego, ponieważ ma większą część udziałów. W tej chwili siedzi w Stanach w największej filii firmy. Natomiast matka Kastiela była chora na raka. Zmarła dwa lata temu. Chłopak mieszka sam bo odmówił wyprowadzenia się za granicę z ojcem po śmierci mamy. Miał tu wtedy najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam ma na imię Nataniel – zesztywniałam – Po śmierci matki Kastiel był załamany, a oparcie miał tylko w tym chłopaku. Potem napatoczyła się jakaś dziewczyna. Chłopak z nią chodził jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ale go zostawiła. Z tego co słyszałam była to grubsza afera, bo później on i Nataniel zostali wrogami. Do dzisiaj się nie lubią – skończyła mówić i patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. Nataniel i Kastiel? Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? To jakiś absurd! - Jesteś pewna, że ten chłopak miał na imię Nataniel? A nie Lysander? – zapytałam, mając nadzieję, że jednak się pomyliła. - Tak, jestem pewna. Lysander i Leo przeprowadzili się tu rok temu. To właśnie wtedy młody Brown z młodszym Riddlem założyli zespół. - Zespół? - No tak. Wiem, że od czasu do czasu dawali koncerty w tutejszym klubie. Z tego co słyszałam są całkiem nieźli. Siedziałyśmy w kuchni. Ciocia podała mi kubek z herbatą. - Właściwie to czemu tak cię to interesuje? – zapytała patrząc na mnie z nad kubka z kawą. - Poznałam dzisiaj Kastiela, Nataniela i Lysandra – odpowiedziałam i wzięłam łyk gorącej herbaty. - Lysander się wyróżnia prawda? Ale to taki dobrze wychowany chłopiec. Leo jest taki sam. - Brat Lysandra? - Tak. Ma sklep z ubraniami w centrum. Wszyscy u niego kupują. Ciuchy są w przystępnej cenie, a do tego naprawdę przepiękne. Sam je projektuje. Ci chłopcy są naprawdę utalentowani. - A Nataniel? – zapytałam. Przyznam się, że teraz po prostu byłam wścibska. - Cóż, Nataniel ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, Amber – przypomniała mi się dziewczyna, która wysiadła z jego samochodu. Miałam rację myśląc, że są rodzeństwem – To dzieciaki z bogatej rodziny. Ojciec jest prawnikiem, a matka zajmuje się domem. Jednym łykiem wypiłam herbatę do końca. Umyłam kubek i odstawiłam na suszarkę. - No więc powiesz mi dlaczego tak naprawdę zainteresowałaś się Kastielem? – popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. Zarumieniłam się i poczułam niezwykle nerwowa. - Podoba ci się? To naprawdę fantastycznie! – krzyknęła ciotka entuzjastycznie. - Nie! – musiałam jakoś wybrnąć. Przecież on wcale mi się nie podoba. – Po prostu podwiózł mnie dzisiaj do domu i no wiesz… Jest trochę tajemniczy, po prostu chciałam się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś więcej. - Ah, tak – ciotka zdecydowanie posmutniała. Maniaczka sercotrzepów. - No nic. Dzięki za rozmowę ciociu. Zrobiło się dość późno, więc pójdę już spać. Dobranoc – ucałowałam ją w policzek i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Usłyszałam tylko jak życzy mi dobrej nocy i zamknęłam klapę od stryszku. Podeszłam do łóżka i zagrzebałam się w kołdrę. Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj za dużo, aby spokojnie zasnąć. Kastiel i Nataniel najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chyba trzeba będzie zbadać tą sprawę. Z kłębiącymi się myślami i natłokiem uczuć, zasnęłam nie mogąc doczekać się następnego dnia. Kiedy wychodziłam z kamienicy zobaczyłam Kastiela stojącego pod moim domem. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja podeszłam do niego i wsiadłam na motor przytulając się do jego pleców. Zajechaliśmy pod szkołę i ramię w ramię ruszyliśmy w stronę wejścia głównego. Po drodze spotkaliśmy Nataniela, który uśmiechnął się na nasz widok. Spodziewałam się, że chłopaki zaczną skakać sobie do gardeł, ale oni tylko podali sobie ręce i we trójkę weszliśmy do szkoły. Nagle ja i Nat znaleźliśmy się w pokoju gospodarzy. Usiadłam mu na kolanach i zaczęłam go całować. Potem był tylko krzyk Kastiela, tłumaczenia Nataniela, a ja stałam z boku przyglądając się temu z lekkim uśmiechem. Twarz wściekłego i zranionego Kastiela. Twarz smutnego Nataniela. Krzyk. Uśmiech. Złość. Ból. Denerwujące brzęczenie w uszach. Coraz głośniej i głośniej. Dźwięk ten wypełnił wszystko. Otworzyłam oczy. Boże, to był tylko sen. Sięgnęłam ręką do budzika, uciszając go. Co się dzieje do cholery? Co to był za sen? Chyba wczorajsze opowiadania ciotki odrobinę wpłynęły na moją wyobraźnię. To tylko zwykły sen. Nie ma się czym martwić. Zwlekłam się z łóżka kierując swoje kroki ku łazience. Kiedy skończyłam poranną toaletę, ubrałam się i zabrałam torbę z książkami, udałam się prosto do kuchni. Weszłam do pomieszczenia kiedy ciocia akurat się zbierała. Miała ze sobą torbę podróżną. - Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się do mnie – Zapomniałam ci wczoraj powiedzieć, tak mnie zagadałaś. Wyjeżdżam w delegację. Wrócę w sobotę wieczorem. Naprawdę jest mi przykro, że poświęcam ci tak mało czasu i jesteś w tym domu praktycznie sama - spojrzała na mnie smutno. - Ciociu już ci tłumaczyłam, że samotność mi nie przeszkadza. Wiedziałam jaką masz pracę kiedy się do ciebie wprowadzałam. Mam już osiemnaście lat. Poradzę sobie – uśmiechnęłam się do niej i przytuliłam delikatnie – Miłej podróży i uważaj na siebie. Popatrzyła na mnie uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Masz rację. Jesteś już dorosła – wzięła torbę do ręki – W szafce są pieniądze na zakupy. Musisz coś jeść. Jak tylko będziesz wracała od razu zamykaj drzwi na klucz. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. I uważaj na siebie kochanie. Twój ojciec by mnie zabił gdyby coś ci się stało. A właśnie, rozmawiałaś z rodzicami? - Tak. Wczoraj wieczorem. Wszystko u nich w porządku. Tata mówi, że mama wpadła w lekką euforię i nie zajmuje się już niczym tylko przygotowaniami do pokazu – uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie wyobrażając sobie mamę z roziskrzonymi oczami, pełną entuzjazmu. Zdecydowanie jest teraz w swoim żywiole. - Cieszę się – ciotka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i podeszła do mnie całując w policzek na pożegnanie – Trzymaj się kochanie i uważaj na siebie proszę. - Dobrze, nie martw się o nic ciociu. Poradzę sobie – pocałowałam ją jeszcze raz w policzek i odprowadziłam do drzwi. - To do soboty. Zadzwonię wieczorem! – zapewniła na odchodnym zbiegając po schodach. Cisza i spokój, pomyślałam kiedy zamknęłam drzwi od mieszkania. Weszłam do kuchni i wyciągnęłam paczkę papierosów. Będę musiała kupić nową. Zdecydowanie zaczynam za dużo palić. Uchyliłam okno w kuchni i odpaliłam papierosa, strzepując popiół raz za razem do zlewu. Zgasiłam fajkę pod kranem i wyrzuciłam do śmieci. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Było wpół do ósmej. Wyszłam z mieszkania zamykając drzwi, a klucze chowając do torby. Wyciągnęłam słuchawki i pogrążona we własnym świecie z muzyką w tle ruszyłam spacerkiem w kierunku liceum. Pierwsze lekcje minęły mi bardzo przyjemnie. Kastiel z Lysandrem mieli bardzo dobre humory. Jak się później dowiedziałam napisali razem świetną piosenkę. Jednak kiedy zapytałam czy mogłabym posłuchać jak grają, stanowczo mi odmówili. O dziwo Nataniel również był w dobrym humorze. Powiedział mi, że rozmawiał z Iris i nagle nie wiadomo jakim cudem znalazło się wolne miejsce w kółku muzycznym. Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że nic nie mogło mi popsuć humoru. No, prawie nic. Siostra Nataniela, Amber, na korytarzu przed klasą bardzo głośno dała do zrozumienia, że nie jest tolerancyjna i nienawidzi jak to ujęła „ciot”. Ja, jako osoba bardzo tolerancyjna, a do tego wielka miłośniczka yaoi (skrycie, nigdy się tym nikomu nie chwaliłam) nie mogłam zostawić takiej zniewagi bez reakcji. Jak się okazało zrobiłam bardzo słusznie bo nasza kochana królowa zwracała się prosto do chłopaka o imieniu Alexy, który jak się potem okazało był homoseksualistą. Zwróciłam jej uwagę, że swoje zdanie może zachować tylko dla siebie. A to co zrobiła nie świadczy tylko o jej braku tolerancji, ale również o braku kultury. Dobrze, że Nataniel wkroczył do akcji bo już miałam przestać stosować kwieciste epitety i przejść do praktyki. Nawet oddałam swoją torbę Alexemu, aby mi potrzymał kiedy, cytuję „będę ręcznie wbijać jej do głowy trochę rozumu, skoro grzecznie do niej mówiąc nie łapie, że ma zamknąć wytapetowany ryj”, koniec cytatu. Jak można się było spodziewać Kastiel się śmiał i pogratulował mi słownictwa. Lysander uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że bardzo ładnie się zachowałam, ale nie radziłby walki z nią bo tak nie przystoi damie. Kas był innego zdania. Powiedział, że z chęcią zobaczy jak będę się bić w kisielu. Wspominał nawet o nagraniu tego i wrzuceniu na You Tube. Śmiałam się choć nadal byłam odrobinę wkurzona na tego blond pustaka. Alexy natomiast, wraz ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem Arminem, podziękowali mi za pomoc. Dostałam nawet zaproszenie na zakupy. - Wiesz co mówią o gejach. To najlepsi przyjaciele kobiet. Wiec zostańmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział Alexy, uśmiechając się do mnie. - Jasne! – krzyknęłam podekscytowana. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela geja, więc było to dla mnie nowe i nie mogłam się doczekać wspólnych zakupów. Po szkole mieliśmy wybrać się do centrum. Na pierwszej, w tym roku, lekcji historii Alexy usiadł ze mną w ławce. Nie posiadał zbyt dużo wiedzy w kierunku historii, ale za to ja nie byłam w tym najgorsza, więc obiecałam mu pomoc w nauce. On miał się odwdzięczyć pomocą z matmy. Jak się okazało bracia Blair byli genialni z przedmiotów ścisłych. Wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów. Właśnie wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że przecież nie mam numeru do chłopaków. - Hej chłopaki – powiedziałam przysiadając się do nich w ogrodzie. Odpaliłam papierosa i popatrzyłam na nich – Nie mam waszych numerów. - No i? – Kastiel spojrzał na mnie uśmiechając się zalotnie – Chcesz flirtować ze mną przez esemesy? - Skąd wiesz, że akurat z tobą? – uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie – Może tak naprawdę zależy mi na numerze Lysa? A ciebie zapytałam tylko po to, aby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia hmm? – spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - W takim razie, nie dam ci mojego numeru. - No weź, przecież tylko chc… - przerwałam patrząc jak jego mina zmienia się z zachmurzonej na uśmiechniętą. O ja głupia gęś. Dałam sobie mentalnego kopniaka – Dobra. Dawaj ten numer i przestań w końcu robić ze mnie idiotkę. - Dobra – uśmiechnął się – Ale nie ma nic za darmo. Westchnęłam, kiedy nagle ujrzałam przed sobą wyciągniętą dłoń, która trzymała mały skrawek kartki. Spojrzałam na Lysa, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie. - To mój numer. Dzwoń kiedy chcesz – wcisnął mi go do ręki i zanim odszedł zdążyłam tylko krzyknąć za nim, że napiszę mu esa. Schowałam kartkę do kieszeni i spojrzałam na Kasa. - Lysander to taki miły chłopiec – powiedziałam naśladując ton mojej cioci – Taki bezinteresowny. Nie to co inni – mruknęłam. - Dałbym ci ten numer i tak. Co przeżywasz?! – warknął. Czasami mam wrażenie, że Kastiel jest codziennie przed miesiączką, albo ma menopauzę. Tak szybko potrafi zmieniać swój nastrój. - Dobra, dobra – machnęłam łapką – To dasz mi czy nie? – wyrzuciłam peta. - Tak od razu? Znamy się drugi dzień, a ty już mi takie pytania zadajesz. - Zboczeniec. - To nie ja zadałem takie pytanie – zaśmiał się dogaszając papierosa. - Źle to zinterpretowałeś. Ale no cóz… Głodnemu chleb na myśli – powiedziałam protekcjonalnym tonem wstając z murka, na którym siedzieliśmy. Kas wstał i podszedł do mnie bardzo blisko, delikatnie się nachylając. Był zbyt blisko. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, a zdradziecki rumieniec wypłynął na policzki. Nachylił się do mojego ucha, drażniąc delikatną małżowinę swoim gorącym oddechem i szepnął. - Głodny, głodnemu dopowie. Stałam przez chwilę w szoku no bo ludzie, pomimo wszystko nie tego się spodziewałam. Trochę zawiedziona, a jeszcze bardziej wściekła krzyknęłam za odchodzącym już Kastielem. – Kretyn! W odpowiedzi usłyszałam tylko jego śmiech. *** Razem z Alexym przemierzaliśmy Centrum Handlowe w poszukiwaniu ciuchów. Nagle tchnięta jakimś nieznanym impulsem skręciłam w prawo, ciągnąc chłopaka za sobą prosto w odmęty sklepu o wdzięcznej nazwie „Glamour”. Sklep był piękny. Fioletowe ściany z czarnym wstawkami dodawały elegancji. I szklana lada, za którą stał…młody bóg. Włosy miał ciemne, oczy czarne, a rysy twarzy jak anioł. Choć zdecydowanie kogoś mi przypominał. Spojrzałam na jego ubranie. Styl wiktoriański. To pewnie jest starszy brat Lysandra. Jak na zawołanie zza kotary, gdzie pewnie znajdują się pomieszczenia dla pracowników, wyłonił się piosenkarz. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. - Witaj Sylwio – podszedł do nas – Alexy – kiwnął mu głową. – W czym mogę wam pomóc? - Szukaliśmy sklepu, w którym dostalibyśmy fajne ciuchy. Zależy nam na oryginalności – powiedział mój nowy przyjaciel, uśmiechając się szeroko do Lysa. - Trafiliście we właściwe miejsce – usłyszałam aksamitny głos zza pleców przyjaciela Kasa. Moim oczom ukazał się Leo Riddle w całej swej doskonałej okazałości. - To jest mój brat Leo. A to moi znajomi ze szkoły. Sylwia i jej przyjaciel Alexy – trochę się obruszyłam na słowa Lysa. Pomimo tego, że znamy się dopiero dwa dni ja już go uważam za swojego przyjaciela, a on nazywa mnie swoją znajomą ze szkoły. Bezczelność. Pomimo oburzenia wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę Leo. - Sylwia Evans – uśmiechnęłam się słodko i dygnęłam – Miło mi. Brat Lysandra złapał moją dłoń i delikatnie ją pocałował. Zdecydowanie zarumieniłam się po same korzonki włosów. W całym moim marnym życiu żaden facet nie pocałował mnie w rękę z taką gracją i wdziękiem jakim zrobił to Leo. Nie wspominając o tym, że nigdy nie zostałam pocałowana w rękę. Urosłam z dziesięć centymetrów. - Evans? Czy to możliwe, że jesteś spokrewniona z Anną Evans? Tą projektantką? – zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony. - Tak. To moja mama – powiedziałam rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. No tak. Przecież interesuje się modą, to było dość logiczne, że może znać moją mamę. - Och! – krzyknął podekscytowany – To fantastycznie! Uwielbiam projekty twojej mamy. Jest teraz we Francji prawda? Zdziwiłam się, że wie aż tyle. - Tak. Dlatego ja musiałam przeprowadzić się do cioci. - Och szkoda, że nie ma jej z tobą – posmutniał. - Czy ciuchy, które ma na sobie Lys sam zaprojektowałeś? - Tak. Czemu pytasz? - Bo kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Lysandra to pomyślałam sobie, że z pewnością moja mama pokochała by go za same ciuchy – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Naprawdę tak myślisz? – zapytał. W jego głosie było słychać nadzieję. Pokiwałam głową nadal się uśmiechając. - W takim razie chodź! Sam wybiorę najlepsze dla ciebie ciuchy – uśmiechnął się do mnie. Ten Leo nie jest jednak taki głupi. Jeśli ciuchy mi się spodobają to zdecydowanie pokażę je mamie. Zniecierpliwiony pociągnął mnie za rękę w stronę przymierzalni. - Ty tu poczekaj, a ja zaraz coś przyniosę – uśmiechnął się do mnie i poleciał tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Alexy. - Ty sobie poprzymierzaj, a ja z Lysandrem będziemy oceniać – uśmiechnął się szeroko i po chwili siedział już z piosenkarzem na małej dwuosobowej kanapie stojącej przed przymierzalniami. Na horyzoncie zamajaczył Leo z naręczem ciuchów. Porozwieszał je delikatnie w drugiej przymierzalni, pchnął mnie do środka pierwszej, wcisnął jakiś ciuch i zaciągnął zasłonkę. - Zacznij od tej – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. „Zabawa” trwała dobre trzy godziny. Pomimo tego, że moja mama jest projektantką i powinnam kochać modę, to nie bardzo mnie ona obchodzi. Nienawidzę zakupów. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo byłam zmęczona i znużona. Za to Alexy z Lysandrem bawili się aż za dobrze oceniając każde ubranie jakie na siebie wcisnęłam. Po wszystkim nie potrafiłam się nawet cieszyć z rzeczy, które wybrali dla mnie chłopcy. Choć muszę przyznać, że były naprawdę piękne. - Dziękuję ci Leo – wymusiłam uśmiech. - Nie ma za co. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolona – popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie. Zauważył sztuczny uśmiech. - Bardzo. Naprawdę. Tylko… Cóż, ja niezbyt lubię zakupy i jestem już po prostu zmęczona. Co nie zmniejsza mojego zachwytu – uśmiechnęłam się już bardziej szczerze. Leo odetchnął z ulgą. Na Merlina, nie mam nawet siły, aby się zaśmiać! - To ile płacę? – sięgnęłam do torby, wyciągając portfel. - Och Boże! Nic! – krzyknął oburzony projektant. Aż podskoczyłam przestraszona. Prawie dostałam zawału! – Przepraszam, że się uniosłem – uśmiechnął się nerwowo – To prezenty. Nie musisz nic płacić. - Ależ tak nie można! – chciałam być wielkoduszna. - Proszę. Potraktuj to jak prezenty – Leo uśmiechnął się. Ten facet właśnie próbował przekonać mnie do swoich racji urokiem osobistym! Udało mu się. - No dobrze, skoro tak – schowałam portfel do torby. Alexy wziął torby z ciuchami. Całą czwórką ruszyliśmy ku wyjściu ze sklepu. Spojrzałam na Leo. - Było mi bardzo miło cię poznać. Dziękuję również za ubrania – uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Nie ma za co. Mnie również było bardzo miło – delikatny uśmiech ukazał się na jego twarzy. Jest naprawdę przystojny. Znowu zarumieniłam się jak pensjonarka. - Witaj Rozalio – usłyszałam Lysandra i odwróciłam się tylko po to by napotkać wzrok dziewczyny. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Cześć Roza! – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Lubiłam ją – Leo i Lysander wraz z Alexym pomogli mi przy zakupach. - Leo? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Spojrzała na niego, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Witaj kochanie. Myślałem, że będziesz wcześniej – podszedł do niej i pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek. Szok! - Zamknij usta złotko – szepnął mi Alexy. Spojrzałam na niego i zaczęłam się śmiać. - A więc to jest ten twój słynny chłopak! - krzyknęłam zaskoczona do Rozalii. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i zarumieniła delikatnie. Już jest moja. - No, no, no. Będziemy musiały sobie pogadać – zaśmiałam się, a Roza mi zawtórowała. Jak można było się spodziewać, Leo się zarumienił – Wybaczcie mi, ale jestem piekielnie zmęczona. Pójdziemy już, prawda Al? - Jasne. Armin już na nas czeka na parkingu. Zadzwoniłem do niego żeby po nas przyjechał. Jestem padnięty – jakby próbując podkreślić swoje słowa, ziewną potężnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do braci i Rozalii. - Dziękuję jeszcze raz chłopaki za pomoc. Dobranoc. Lys, Roza widzimy się jutro. Do zobaczenia. - Dobranoc! – odpowiedziała cała trójka. Pomachaliśmy im jeszcze na pożegnanie i już nas nie było. Armin nie był zbyt zadowolony, że musiał oderwać się od swoich gier, ale powstrzymał się przed narzekaniem. Pewnie da popalić bratu kiedy będą sami. Pożegnałam się z chłopakami i życzyłam im dobrej nocy. Kiedy tylko weszłam do mieszkania, od razu zamknęłam drzwi na klucz tak jak prosiła ciocia. Odłożyłam zakupy do salonu i skierowałam się prosto do łazienki. Prysznic był czymś, czego potrzebowałam najbardziej. Po kąpieli owinęłam się w ręcznik i wyszłam z łazienki. Usłyszałam telefon. - Halo – powiedziałam kiedy podniosłam słuchawkę. - Cześć kochanie! Jak tam? - Cześć ciociu. Wszystko w porządku. Byłam na zakupach i jestem strasznie zmęczona. Jak wrócisz to pokaże ci co kupiłam – zapewniłam. - Trzymam cię za słowo! – zaśmiała się – Dobrze, to idź spać. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać. A zamknęłaś drzwi tak jak cię prosiłam? – martwiła się. - Tak ciociu, zamknęłam. Nie martw się. Wszystko jest w porządku. Dojechałaś już do celu? - Tak już dawno. Też miałam iść spać, ale obiecałam, że zadzwonię – ziewnęła do słuchawki. - Idź spać. Musisz wypocząć – powiedziałam próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie. - Tak. Dobranoc kochanie. - Dobranoc ciociu Vivienne – odłożyłam słuchawkę i od razu skierowałam się do sypialni. Dziś w nocy było naprawdę gorąco. Otworzyłam oba okna. Patrząc na gwiazdy za oknami myślałam o tym co mnie jeszcze tutaj spotka. W końcu rzuciłam się na łóżko od razu zasypiając. Następne tygodnie mijały mi bardzo przyjemnie na rozmowach z Lysandrem, plotkach z Rozalią czy zakupach z Alexym u mojego nowego przyjaciela Leo. Kastiel jak zwykle mnie wkurzał lub robił ze mnie idiotkę, w czym ja oczywiście nie pozostawałam mu dłużna. Często się spieraliśmy o błahe sprawy, ale w gruncie rzeczy bardzo go lubiłam. Tak jak on mnie, mam nadzieję. Sprawa z Amber wyglądała trochę inaczej. Im więcej się kłóciłyśmy tym Nataniel był bardziej zdenerwowany, a Kastiel rozbawiony. Ku swojej zgrozie zauważyłam, że im więcej czasu przebywam z Kasem tym bardziej Amber mnie nienawidzi. Oczywiście pokazywałam się z nim na każdym kroku tylko po to by zrobić jej na złość. Choć teraz patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu sądzę, że sprawiało mi przyjemność samo przebywanie z gitarzystą. Wszystko toczyło się spokojnie i bez żadnych problemów. Cóż więcej mogę powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu naprawdę cieszyłam się z przeprowadzki. Zwrot akcji nastąpił pod koniec listopada. Potem już nic nie było takie samo. - Gdzie idziesz?! – krzyk cioci Vivienne rozniósł się echem po cały mieszkaniu. - Na spacer ciociu – stanęłam w drzwiach kuchni, opierając się o framugę. - Ale jest już późno – zmarszczyła brwi. - Wcale nie AŻ tak późno – wzruszyłam ramionami – Nudzi mi się. Chcę się przejść do parku. Zażyć trochę świeżego powietrza. Przewietrzyć się. No wiesz ciociu. Pójść na spacer. Spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko. - No kochanie mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że się umówiłaś. Zrozumiałabym. Kim jest ten szczęśliwiec? Czyżby to był Kastiel? Ostatnio spędzasz z nim sporo czasu – poruszyła sugestywnie brwią. Boże, daj mi sił. - Nie ciociu, nie umówiłam się z nikim. Tym bardziej z Kastielem – powiedziałam siląc się na spokój – Po prostu chcę się przejść. - W takim razie idziesz zapalić – zesztywniałam i spojrzałam na nią w szoku – Co robisz taką minę? Nie urodziłam się wczoraj kochanie. Ale skoro musisz palić to idź. I nie, nie powiem rodzicom jeśli obiecasz mi, że spróbujesz rzucić to gówno. Podeszłam do niej i przytuliłam ją mocno. - Jasne ciociu Viv. Dzięki – ucałowałam ją w policzek i wyszłam na korytarz ubrać buty. -Tylko nie siedź za długo! – usłyszałam jeszcze zanim zamknęłam drzwi. Uwielbiałam chodzić nocą w bezchmurne dni. Księżyc świecił jak latarnia, a gwiazdy aż się prosiły żeby przysiąść na chwilę i poświęcić im choć odrobinę uwagi. Usiadłam na jednej z ławek i odpaliłam papierosa. W parku nie było żywej duszy. Zaciągając się myślałam o tym jak bardzo zmieniło się moje życie od kiedy mieszkam u ciotki. I o dziwo, jak bardzo jestem teraz szczęśliwa. Zgasiłam niedopałek i wstałam mozolnie, przypominając sobie, że ciocia kazała mi nie siedzieć za długo. Wolnym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku kamienicy. - Cześć mała – usłyszałam z prawej strony. Nie obracając się przyspieszyłam kroku. -Hej, mówiłem do ciebie ślicznotko! – poczułam jak ktoś chwycił mnie za ramię. Próbowałam się wyrwać. Szarpałam ręką najmocniej jak tylko potrafiłam. – Jaka buntowniczka – facet zarechotał tak przeraźliwe, że przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz przerażenia. Zaczęłam się szarpać jeszcze mocniej. - Przestań! – krzyknął łapiąc mnie za oba ramiona – Nie wyrywaj się, to nie będzie bolało. - Puść mnie! – krzyknęłam, czując jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. - Ani myślę. Jesteś zbyt smacznym kąskiem – powiedział, chwycił mnie mocniej za ramiona i próbował pocałować, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Zaczęłam drzeć się w niebogłosy mając nadzieję, że ktoś mnie usłyszy. Choć sama dobrze wiedziałam, że mam marne szanse bo przecież park był pusty. W końcu facet doprowadzony do wściekłości moim krzykiem i szarpaniem się złapał mnie mocniej za jedno ramię i zamierzył z całej siły uderzając mnie w twarz z otwartej ręki. Automatycznie upadłam czując krew z rozciętej wargi w ustach. Facet chwycił mnie za ramię i ścisnął próbując podnieść z ziemi, kiedy nagle jego ręka zniknęła z mojego ramienia, a ja upadłam z łoskotem na ziemię. Usłyszałam krzyk mojego oprawcy i otworzyłam oczy, rozglądając się. Facet, który próbował mnie zgwałcić uciekał, a przede mną ktoś klęknął. - Hej, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszałam znajomy głos. O wiele łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj. - K-k-kastiel? – zapytałam pociągając nosem. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i chyba dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się kim jestem. Nagle jego spojrzenie z łagodnego przeszło na zszokowane, by po chwili zmienić się w beznamiętne i zimne. - Zabiję skurwiela – Był wściekły. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam co znaczy zimna furia i dlaczego wszyscy tak się go bali. - Nie zostawiaj mnie! – krzyknęłam by za chwilę się rozpłakać. Poczułam tylko jak Kastiel mnie obejmuje i podnosi. Przygarnął mnie bliżej siebie, a ja wtuliłam się w niego jak małe dziecko. Usiadł na ławce ciągle trzymając mnie w swoich objęciach. - Ciiii, już nie płacz. Już wszystko jest w porządku. Jestem tu i już cię nie zostawię – kołysał mnie w swoich ramionach, raz po raz szeptając te słowa. Powoli, za sprawą jego spokojnego głosu, uspokoiłam się na tyle, aby się rozluźnić i przestać płakać. Kastiel podniósł moją twarz chwytając delikatnie za podbródek i przyjrzał mi się z bliska. - Masz rozciętą wargę – powiedział wściekły. - Przepraszam – szepnęłam, powstrzymując nowe łzy napływające mi do oczu. - Do cholery jasnej nie jestem zły na ciebie! Choć powinienem, bo kto o zdrowych zmysłach chodzi do parku sam o tej porze! A co by się stało gdybym się nie pojawił?! Kurwa, ten facet mógł cię zgwałcić! Zadrżałam. To prawda. Mógł. Następnych łez już nie dałam rady powstrzymać. Kiedy tylko Kastiel zauważył, że znowu płaczę od razu przytulił mnie do siebie i znowu zaczął się kołysać w uspokajającym rytmie, głaszcząc moje plecy. Wstał z ławki nadal delikatnie trzymając mnie w swoich ramionach i ruszył prosto do mojej kamienicy. Kiedy byliśmy już prawie pod moim domem, już nie płakałam. W ramionach Kastiela czułam się bezpiecznie. - Możesz mnie już postawić – bałam się, że ciocia może wyglądać przez okno. - Nie – powiedział, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Kastiel, proszę postaw mnie. Moja ciocia może wyglądać z okna. Jeśli się dowie co się stało to już nigdy nie wyjdę z domu, a może nawet wrócę do Londynu – mogła to zrobić. Znam ją i wiem, że dla mojego bezpieczeństwa wróciłaby ze mną do stolicy. Kas zatrzymał się i delikatnie postawił mnie na ziemi. Popatrzył na mnie, a ja nadal widziałam w jego oczach wściekłość. - Twoja ciotka i tak zauważy, że coś ci się stało. Masz pękniętą wargę i siniaka na policzku. Miał rację. Musiałam szybko coś wymyślić. - Powiem, że zgubiłam się w parku i chciałam wejść na pomnik. Spadłam, a wtedy ty pojawiłeś się znikąd i zaprowadziłeś mnie do domu. Oczywiście nie omieszkam powiedzieć, że śmiałeś się z mojej głupoty – próbowałam się uśmiechnąć, ale potrafiłam tylko skrzywić wargi. Policzek i pęknięta warga bolały niemiłosiernie. Kastiel popatrzył na mnie jak na kosmitę. Teraz to na pewno był zły. - Nie obchodzi mnie to już. Jesteś pod kamienicą. Idź do domu. Teraz. – odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem nie oglądając się za sobą ani razu. Zabolało. Czy naprawdę tak mało mu na mnie zależy, że odprowadził mnie pod kamienicę i po prostu sobie poszedł? Stałam tam przez chwilę próbując ogarnąć uczucia kotłujące się w mojej głowie. W końcu posłuchałam jego rozkazu i ruszyłam biegiem do kamienicy. Kiedy weszłam do mieszkania ciocia od razu wyszła na korytarz. Była przerażona. - Boże, dziecko co ci się stało?! – podbiegła do mnie i ciągnąc mnie delikatnie za rękę posadziła na krześle w kuchni. Pobiegła do łazienki, po chwili wracając z apteczką. Opatrzyła moją wargę, a z zamrażarki dała mi woreczek lodu. - Przyłóż do policzka. Powinno zmniejszyć opuchliznę i złagodzić ból – zrobiłam tak jak mi kazała. Po chwili ból rzeczywiście zmalał – A teraz natychmiast masz mi powiedzieć co się stało – popatrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. - Zgubiłam się w parku – powiedziałam modląc się o to, aby mi uwierzyła. Chyba naprawdę mi… - Masz mnie za idiotkę? Albo i nie. - Nie, ciociu – westchnęłam – Zaszłam za daleko. Wiesz, w parku jest ten pomnik prawda? – kiwnęła głową – No więc weszłam na niego, aby się zorientować gdzie jestem i wtedy poślizgnęłam się i niefortunnie uderzyłam w twarz. Po chwili pojawił się Kastiel, nie wiadomo skąd, pomógł mi wstać i śmiał się z mojej głupoty. Odprowadził mnie. Proszę ciociu oszczędź mi kazań. Naprawdę wystarczy mi już śmiejący się Kas. Jutro pewnie cała szkoła będzie wiedziała. Ciotka popatrzyła na mnie. Jej wzrok zdawał się przeszywać mnie na wskroś. - Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – powiedziała bardzo wolno – Ale nic ci się nie stało? - Nie. Już wszystko w porządku. - I mówisz, że Kastiel pojawił się znikąd? – jej ironia zaczęła działać mi na nerwy. - Tak – zarumieniłam się kiedy przypomniałam sobie jak trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach, jak było mi ciepło i bezpiecznie, jak… Och Boże tylko nie to! - Co się stało kochanie? Masz minę jakbyś zobaczyła diabła. - N-n-nic. Już, już w porządku. Po prostu jestem zmęczona – tak, to na pewno to – Idę się wykąpać i spać. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc Sylwuś. Słodkich snów – ciocia pocałowała mnie w zdrowy policzek i ruszyła do salonu. Czysta, pachnąca i odrobinę zrelaksowana po prysznicu, położyłam się do łóżka, starając się nie myśleć o wydarzeniach sprzed godziny. Ramiona odrobinę mnie bolały. Nie zdziwię się jak jutro rano zobaczę na nich siniaki w kształcie dłoni. Tak jak myślałam. Siniaki pojawiły się już z samego rana, co zmusiło mnie do założenia koszulki z długim rękawem. Pomimo tego iż był listopad zakładałam zawsze krótki rękaw i na to sweterek. Tyle, że sweter zawsze ściągałam w szkole. Teraz będę musiała przeboleć cały dzień w długim rękawie. Założyłam wysokie trampki, kurtkę i ze słuchawkami w uszach ruszyłam do szkoły. Oczywiście przed wyjściem musiałam nałożyć na twarz odrobinę podkładu. Nie malowałam się na co dzień. Nie widziałam takiej potrzeby. Podkład odrobinę zakrył siniaka pojawiającego się na moim policzku, ale w gruncie rzeczy widać go było na kilometr. Po prostu świetnie. Weszłam na teren szkoły od razu kierując się do ogrodu w wiadomym celu. Usiadłam na murku, odpaliłam papierosa i zaciągnęłam się. - Cześć – niepewny, spokojny głos przeszkodził mi w kontemplowaniu oparów z papierosa. Spojrzałam na Lysandra, który stał trochę niepewny, co dokładnie powinien powiedzieć. W końcu westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Kastiel był u mnie wczoraj. Bardzo późno. Powiedział mi co się stało – popatrzył na mnie jakby próbował przeprosić za to, że wie – Jak się czujesz? – martwił się. - Dobrze – westchnęłam – Policzek boli mniej niż wczoraj. Gorzej z… - Z czym? - Siniaki. Mam siniaki na ramionach. Trochę boli kiedy nimi poruszam – spojrzałam na niego próbując się uśmiechnąć. Chciałam go pocieszyć, chociaż to ja powinnam oczekiwać pocieszenia. - Jest mi przykro, że to się stało. A jeszcze bardziej przykro, że to spotkało akurat ciebie. Choć wiem, że nie powinienem tak mówić. Jednak… nie ważne – westchnął zabierając mi papierosa i samemu wypalając go do końca. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. - Kiedy przyjaźnisz się z Kastielem od czasu do czasu musisz sobie zapalić. Jeśli wiesz o czym mówię – uśmiechnął się. Dokładnie wiedziałam o czym mówi. - I współczuję ci bo była u nas Roza – zesztywniałam – Będzie się teraz tobą opiekować jak zwierzątkiem. Jest bardzo wrażliwa na tego typu sprawy. - Super – Naprawdę ekstra. - Kastiel był naprawdę wściekły. Spalił prawie całą paczkę tych śmierdziuchów. Kiwnęłam głową. Dokładnie pamiętałam wczorajszą wściekłość Kasa. Miałam dzisiaj matematykę. Byłam ciekawa, a jednocześnie przerażona perspektywą siedzenia z gitarzystą. - Chodźmy już. Na zewnątrz robi się coraz zimniej – wstał z murka i czekał na mnie. - Taa. Idzie zima – pomyślałam o świętach. Pierwszych świętach, które spędzę bez rodziców. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że przecież Kastiel będzie zupełnie sam. Mogłabym… - No chodź – Lysander mnie pospieszył tym samym przerywając moje przemyślenia. Ruszyliśmy razem do szkoły. Rozalia czekała na nas przed klasą. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczyła od razu podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła z całej siły. - Tsssss… - syknęłam. Ból z ramion był nie do wytrzymania. Roza wypuściła mnie ze swoich objęć. - Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? Uważam, że potrzebny nam wspólny weekend na relaks. Może wpadłabyś do mnie na noc co? – zarzuciła mnie pytaniami. - Czuję się już lepiej. Dziękuję – spojrzałam na nią i aby potwierdzić swoje słowa uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Nagle znikąd wyłonił się Kastiel. Popatrzył na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Zapomniałam ci podziękować Kas. Dziękuję – poczułam jak się rumienię, więc spuściłam głowę patrząc na swoje trampki. - Nie ma za co – usłyszałam. Podniosłam wzrok i napotkałam badawcze spojrzenie Rozalii. Pierwsza była matematyka, więc usiadłam razem z Kastielem w ostatniej ławce. - Ciocia uwierzyła w twoją historię? – popatrzył z ironią. - Powiedzmy – wyciągnęłam podręcznik i zeszyt. - Hmph – prychnął i położył głowę na ławce. Matematyka minęła mi spokojnie. Kłopot zaczął się dopiero na wfie. - Sylwia Evans? – zapytała nauczycielka. - Jestem – drgnęłam nerwowo. - Dlaczego nie ćwiczysz? – popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. - Zapomniałam stroju. Przepraszam – spojrzałam na nią próbują wyglądać niewinnie. - To nic. Nataniel przynieś z kantorka strój do koszykówki. Przebierzesz się w niego Evans. Bez dyskusji – popatrzyła na mnie surowo. Nataniel ruszył do kantorka i po chwili przyniósł mi strój. Koszulka była bez rękawów. Spojrzałam z przerażeniem na Lysandra. - Tak właściwie to co ci się stało w twarz? – zapytała, a cała klasa automatycznie na mnie spojrzała. - Spadłam z pomnika w parku i uderzyłam się w policzek. To nic takiego. Nauczycielka chyba niezbyt mi uwierzyła. Popatrzyła na mnie i machnęła ręką dając mi znać, że mam ruszyć do szatni. Z ciężkim westchnieniem poszłam się przebrać. Nałożyłam koszulkę na bluzkę z długim rękawem, którą miałam na sobie. Ubrałam spodenki, związałam włosy i weszłam na salę gimnastyczną. Pani Stones spojrzała na mnie i zmarszczyła brwi. - Czemu nie ściągnęłaś koszulki? - Ponieważ jest mi zimno proszę pani – odpowiedziałam pewnym głosem. - Do mojego gabinetu. Już – kazała Rozalii poprowadzić rozgrzewkę i ruszyła w stronę kantorka dla trenerów. Weszłyśmy do środka. Kazała mi usiąść na krzesełku, kiedy sama usiadła na biurku. - A teraz masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć co się stało. Czy ktoś cię bije? - Nie! – krzyknęłam przerażona. - To dlaczego nie ściągnęłaś koszulki? Na marginesie powiem, że ten siniak na policzku też nie jest zachwycający – popatrzyła na mnie z przekąsem. - Mówiłam już pani, że to był wypadek. Koszulki nie ściągnęłam bo jest mi po prostu zimno. Zdecydowanie mi nie uwierzyła. Ale nie mogła nic więcej zrobić. Nie może kazać mi się rozebrać. - Nie wierzę ci – powiedziała pewnym głosem – Nic nie mogę zrobić skoro upierasz się, że to był „wypadek” – ironia aż od niej płynęła. - Bo to był wypadek – mój pewny głos zbił ją trochę z pantałyku. Jednak po chwili wzięła się w garść. - Takie wypadki źle się kończą – powiedziała wstając – Mam nadzieję, że twoja ciocia o tym wie. - Tak. Sama mnie opatrywała – spojrzałam na nią zadzierając podbródek. - No dobrze. Idź się przebrać. Nie musisz dzisiaj ćwiczyć. Wstałam i skierowałam się do wyjścia. - Dziękuję – otworzyłam drzwi. - Sylwia – odwróciłam się do niej – Jeśli coś takiego się powtórzy pójdę z tym do dyrektorki, rozumiesz? - Tak, rozumiem. To się nie powtórzy – uśmiechnęłam się do niej i wyszłam zamykając drzwi. Nie patrząc na nikogo skierowałam się do szatni i przebrałam w swoje ciuchy. Spokojnym i miarowym krokiem opuściłam salę gimnastyczną czując na sobie wzrok zgromadzonych tam uczniów. - To się mogło źle skończyć – mówiła Rozalia przyciszonym głosem, kiedy wszyscy razem siedzieliśmy na stołówce jedząc lunch. Pokiwałam głową. Zgadzałam się z nią w stu procentach. - Hej Evans! – usłyszałam już znienawidzony głos Amber. Rozmowy w stołówce ucichły, kiedy wszyscy czekali na rozwinięcie sytuacji – Kto cię pobił? Chce mu wysłać kwiaty – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie przy akompaniamencie śmiechu swoich przyjaciółek-przydupasów. Unosząc się dumą i inteligencją, którą w przeciwieństwie do niej posiadałam, zignorowałam dziewczynę wracając do przerwanego posiłku. - Amber… - zaczął dyplomatycznie Lysander. Przerwałam mu podnosząc rękę. - Daj sobie spokój Lys. Nie ma sensu. Zniżysz się do jej poziomu i przegrasz z doświadczeniem – opuściłam dłoń i uśmiechnęłam się do niego przelotnie. - Myślisz, że jesteś taka mądra? – zapytała Amber przysuwając się do mnie – Jeśli chcesz mogę poprawić ci z drugiej strony. Twoja twarz w końcu będzie wyglądała symetrycznie. Popatrzyłam na nią z politowaniem. - Nie boisz się, że paznokieć ci się złamie? - Daj spokój – machnęła wypielęgnowaną dłonią – Nawet jeśli by się złamał to z pewnością byłoby warto – uśmiechnęła się do mnie niemal przyjaźnie. Nie miałam ochoty na kolejną kłótnię z Amber. Kiedy już miałam jej odpowiedzieć, wyręczył mnie Nataniel. - Amber, daj spokój. Spojrzała na niego i prychnęła. - Skończymy to później Evans – powiedziała na odchodnym, ruszając ku wyjściu ze stołówki. Nataniel uśmiechnął się do mnie przepraszająco i ruszył za swoją siostrą. Westchnęłam cierpiętniczo wiedząc, że teraz blondyna nie da mi spokoju. - Nie martw się – Rozalia uśmiechnęła się do mnie – Jakby co, to ja się nie boję pękniętego paznokcia. Zaśmiałam się cicho. Tak, bijąca się Roza to zdecydowanie było coś na co człowiek mógłby popatrzeć i poopowiadać wnukom. Byłam gotowa do drogi i właśnie miałam zakładać słuchawki kiedy stanął przede mną Kastiel. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy. - Co? – popatrzyłam na niego niecierpliwie. - Może podwieźć cię do domu? – wyglądał na wkurzonego. - Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziałam grzecznie – Zresztą jest zimno. Zamarzłabym na tym twoim motorze. Prychnął. - Za kogo ty mnie masz? Wiem, że jest zimno, dlatego nie jeżdżę motorem. Popatrzyłam na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. - To czym jeździsz? Rowerem? - Jesteś głupia – stwierdził, śmiejąc się – Samochodem oczywiście, a czym by innym? – jego wzrok i ton były zdecydowanie przepełnione sarkazmem. To on ma samochód? Hah, no tak. Bogaty chłopiec. - Nie próbuj myśleć tylko chodź – powiedział i ruszył na parking. Mając do wyboru spacer gdzie byłoby mi zimno, a jazdę w ciepłym wygodnym samochodzie, mój wybór był dość oczywisty. Ruszyłam za nim żwawym krokiem. Sądziłam, że będzie miał jakąś audicę czy bmw, byłam zaskoczona. Otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera do wielkiego Range Rovera o kolorze czarnym. Popatrzyłam na niego w szoku. - To jest twój samochód? – wykrztusiłam. - Ojca. Ale teraz go nie ma więc używam ile wlezie – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i kiwnął na mnie ręką, abym się pospieszyła i wsiadła. Długo nie myśląc wgramoliłam się do samochodu. Kas zamknął drzwiczki, a ja w tym czasie zapięłam pasy. Usiadł od strony kierowcy i odpalił potwora. - Chcesz wracać do domu? – zapytał wyjeżdżając z parkingu. - A masz dla mnie coś ciekawszego do roboty? – byłam zaintrygowana. - Rozmawiałem z Lysem. Chciałaś zobaczyć jak gramy, więc masz okazję – uśmiechnął się – To co? Chcesz wracać do domu? - Jasne, że nie! – Krzyknęłam podekscytowana. Miałam zobaczyć Kastiela i Lysandra w akcji. Nigdy nie przepuściłabym takiej okazji. Kas zaczął się śmiać. - Tak myślałem. - To gdzie jedziemy? - Do mnie – powiedział i zerknął na mnie, próbując pewnie zobaczyć moją reakcję. Nie zawiódł się. Wstrzymałam oddech i rozszerzyłam oczy w zdziwieniu. Właśnie jechałam do domu Kastiela. Wypuściłam powietrze i próbowałam uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać. - Nie bój się. Nie mieszkam w jaskini – spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Byłam tylko zdolna do kiwnięcia głową. Wyciągnęłam telefon z torebki i wybrałam numer do cioci. - Halo? – usłyszałam po trzech sygnałach. - Hej ciociu. Ja wrócę dzisiaj później. Będę z przyjaciółmi. - Dobrze kochanie. Wyobraź sobie, że właśnie jadę samochodem i minęłam wielkiego range rovera. Nie zgadniesz kto prowadził! A co najważniejsze kto jechał na siedzeniu pasażera – zaśmiała się ze swojego słabego żartu. - To nie to co myślisz ciociu. Jedziemy na próbę zespołu chłopaków. Sama rozumiesz. Będę miała okazję posłuchać jak grają. - Jasne kochanie, przecież nic nie mówię – zaśmiała się. - Yhym – mruknęłam – Do zobaczenia później. Pa! - Jasne! Nie śpiesz się! – śmiała się w głos. Teraz to przesadziła. Rozłączyłam się i schowałam telefon do torebki. - Ciocia? Kiwnęłam głową i popatrzyłam przed siebie. Ta ciotka działała mi już na nerwy. Nagle samochód skręcił, a moim oczom ukazał się całkiem sporych rozmiarów dom. Jeśli można było to tak nazwać. Kastiel zatrzymał się na podjeździe i spojrzał na mnie. - Witam w moim małym królestwie. - Niezła chata – powiedziałam, siląc się na lekki ton. Nawet moim rodzice nie mieli tak dużego domu. A przecież pieniędzy im nie brakowało. - Moja mama ją zaprojektowała – spojrzałam na niego. Pierwszy raz odkąd się znamy wspominał o matce. - Jest architektem? – wiem, że to nie było zbyt miłe, zwłaszcza, że wiedziałam o jej śmierci. Ale nie chciałam, aby się dowiedział, że wiem… Jestem podłym człowiekiem. - Była – mruknął i wysiadł z samochodu. Odpięłam pasy i zrobiłam to samo. Czekał na mnie przy samochodzie. - Przykro mi – I jak Boga kocham, naprawdę było mi przykro. Kiwnął głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i ruszył w stronę domu. Poczłapałam za nim. Otworzył przede mną drzwi i wpuścił pierwszą do środka. Wszedł i zapalił światło. Dom był naprawdę przepiękny. Ściany były utrzymane w stonowanych kolorach. Kuchnia i jadalnia, które znajdowały się na prawo były połączone. Na lewo duży salon z kominkiem. Szerokie i długie schody wiodące na górę. Mama Kasa zdecydowanie znała się na rzeczy i miała genialne wyczucie stylu. - Ziemia do Sylwii – Kastiel zamachał mi ręką przed oczami. - Przepraszam – uśmiechnęłam się – Podziwiałam dom. Jest naprawdę piękny. - Chodź – złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę kuchni sadzając na wysokim krześle, przy wyspie na środku pomieszczenia. - Chcesz coś do picia? – spojrzał na mnie stojąc przy lodówce. - Poproszę wodę – powiedziałam i zaczęłam rozglądać się po dużym pomieszczeniu. Serce mnie zabolało na myśl, że Kastiel spędza święta sam w tak dużym domu. Na co dzień musi się czuć naprawdę samotny. - Nie czujesz się samotny w tak wielkim domu? – wypaliłam. Sylwia. Czego zawsze uczyła cię mama? Najpierw myśl, potem otwieraj jadaczkę. Spojrzałam na niego z małym przestrachem. Nie chciałam, aby znów na mnie nakrzyczał, albo tym bardziej się obraził. Jednak on spojrzał na mnie z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - A co? Chcesz się wprowadzić? – zaśmiał się – Tylko ostrzegam, będziesz musiała spać w moim pokoju. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Widząc moją minę nie mógł się już powstrzymać i zaczął śmiać się w głos. W tej właśnie chwili do kuchni wszedł Lysander z Rozalią i Leo. - A co tu tak wesoło? – Rozalia podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Sylwia właśnie mi oświadczyła, że chce się wprowadzić. Do tego jeszcze nie chce spać nigdzie indziej niż w moim pokoju – Kastiel śmiał się w najlepsze. - Nieprawda! – krzyknęłam oburzona – To ty… - Dobra, dobra, już się nie tłumacz – Kas uśmiechnął się do mnie sugestywnie ruszając brwiami. - Kretyn! – krzyknęłam, a on jeszcze bardziej zaczął się śmiać. Wstałam z krzesełka i ruszyłam do korytarza z zamiarem epickiego wyjścia z domu tego rudego palanta. Już łapałam za buty kiedy ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, który nadal głupio się uśmiechał. - Hej, hej, hej. Spokojnie kociaku – popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony – Przecież chciałaś zobaczyć jak gramy. Zresztą nie wiedziałabyś jak wrócić do domu. Westchnęłam cierpiętniczo. Miał rację. Jak zwykle zresztą. Stawałam się za miękka przy tym kretynie. Odłożyłam buty i nie patrząc na niego, z największą wyniosłością i dumą na jaką było mnie stać, wróciłam do kuchni zupełnie go ignorując. - To co? Możecie już zaczynać? – zapytałam Lysandra – Chciałabym posłuchać jak śpiewasz. Usłyszałam za sobą prychnięcie, które zdecydowanie olałam. - Oczywiście – Lys się uśmiechnął i podał mi rękę – Idziemy? Kiwnęłam lekko głową, włożyłam rękę pod ramię piosenkarza i pozwoliłam się poprowadzić do piwnicy. Co tam gitara elektryczna, perkusja czy mała scena dla piosenkarza. W rogu pomieszczenia stał najprawdziwszy fortepian! Taki majestatyczny, zachęcający i…biały. Podbiegłam do niego z zachwytem zaglądając do środka, sprawdzając struny, czystość i ogólny stan. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach popatrzyłam wprost na Kastiela. - Czy mogę? – zapytałam, z podekscytowania przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Nie – krótko, zwięźle i na temat. - Dlaczego? – zawyłam. - Już mnie nie ignorujesz? Mama zawsze mi powtarzała. Jeśli chcesz, aby mężczyzna zrobił to o co go prosisz, podejdź do niego, zrób wielkie oczy, w których będą stały ledwo powstrzymywane łzy i łamiącym się głosem powiedz… - Proszę? – numer ten wyszedł mi o tyle lepiej, że Kas był wyższy więc miał bardzo poszerzony wgląd w moje proszące oczyska. Jeszcze się stawiał więc postanowiłam użyć broni ostatecznej. Zaczęłam oddychać jakbym miała zaraz się popłakać i spuściłam wzrok patrząc delikatnie w bok. Lekko obróciłam barki, co wyglądało jakbym chciała się odwrócić i odejść z podkulonym ogonem kiedy nagle usłyszałam westchnięcie. - Dobra. Ale tylko na chwilę. To my mamy mieć próbę – Wiedziałam! Ten numer zawsze działa. Jestem pewna, że gdybym miała ogon to zamerdałabym nim radośnie. Podskoczyłam uśmiechając się szeroko i podbiegłam do instrumentu chcąc zacząć zanim zmieni zdanie. - Tylko nie zepsuj! – usłyszałam. Spojrzałam na Kasa z politowaniem i podniosłam klapę zakrywającą klawisze. Przejechałam po nich delikatnie opuszkami palców jakbym się bała, że zaraz znikną i zaczęłam grać. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że fortepian był nastrojony. Grałam przez dłuższą chwilę z zachwytem wsłuchując się w przepiękne dźwięki wydawane przez instrument. Kiedy skończyłam, podniosłam powieki i zobaczyłam cztery pary oczu wpatrujące się we mnie z niedowierzaniem. Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Rozalia. - To było piękne! – podbiegła do mnie gramoląc się na miejsce obok mnie – Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz grać. - Nikt z nas nie wiedział – Lysander uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Roza ma rację. Masz talent – powiedział Leo, odzywając się po raz pierwszy odkąd przyszedł. - Dajcie spokój. Granie jak granie – mruknął Kastiel. - No weź! – krzyknęłam – Przyznaj, że ci się podobało – uśmiechnęłam się. - Nie. - A więc podobało ci się tylko nie chcesz tego przyznać? – zaśmiałam się. Kastiel popatrzył na mnie wściekły. -Nie. Zaczniemy w końcu?! Nie mam całej wieczności – warknął. Lys kiwnął lekko głową i podszedł do mikrofonu. Nie podobało mu się. Westchnęłam cicho, lekko spuszczając głowę. - Nie smuć się – szepnęła Roza. – Podobało mu się. A nawet jeżeli nie, to co z tego? - Taa, pewnie masz rację – Westchnęłam i podniosłam się z krzesełka, razem z Rozalią kierując się ku kanapie stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia. Leo już tam na nas czekał. Godzinę później siedzieliśmy na kanapie w salonie Kastiela. Ja z Rozalią piłyśmy drinki, a Lys whisky rozcieńczone z colą. Leo z Kasem nie pili nic. - Dlaczego nie pijesz? – zapytał Lys swojego przyjaciela. - Muszę odwieźć Sylwię do domu – powiedział, a ja na potwierdzenie jego słów pokiwałam głową. - Ja mogę ją odwieźć – Leo zaproponował swoją kandydaturę na mojego szofera. - Obejdzie się – mruknął Kas. – Przywiozłem ją, to i odwiozę. Popatrzyłam na rudego. Zupełnie go nie rozumiałam. Raz był dla mnie miły, nawet potrafił ze mną flirtować(mam nadzieję, że to był flirt), by za chwilę krzyczeć na mnie, obrażać czy złościć. A mnie coraz bardziej to irytowało. Skończyłam sączyć drinka i odłożyłam pustą szklankę na stół. Po chwili Roza zrobiła to samo. - Zbierajmy się – powiedziała wstając. Cała trójka wraz ze mną i Kasem ruszyła na korytarz i zaczęła przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Kiedy byli już gotowi, pożegnaliśmy się z nimi, a ja ruszyłam do salony by pozbierać naczynia. Zabrałam szklanki i skierowałam się do kuchni. Kiedy zmywałam pojawił się przy mnie Kastiel. Oparł się o blat i popatrzył na mnie uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Może to nie jest taki głupi pomysł, abyś się tu wprowadziła. Nie musiałbym sprzątać. Przewróciłam oczami i zakręciłam wodę. - Ha.ha.ha. Bardzo zabawne – założyłam na siebie ramiona i spojrzałam na niego spod byka. - Dobra, starczy już tego. Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu – skierował się w stronę korytarza. Ruszyłam za nim. Ubrałam się, złapałam torbę i stanęłam przed nim zwarta i gotowa. Kurtuazyjnie otworzył mi drzwi i przepuścił przodem. Zamknął dom na klucz i ruszyliśmy w stronę samochodu. Kiedy siedzieliśmy już w środku, Kas odpalił silnik i włączył ogrzewanie. Na zewnątrz było naprawdę zimno, więc nawet tak szybkie przejście z domu do samochodu sprawiło, że telepałam się z zimna. - Poczekamy chwilę, niech silnik się rozgrzeje. Od razu zrobi się cieplej. Kiwnęłam głową i włożyłam dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. - Gdzie się nauczyłaś tak grać? – zapytał nagle, patrząc przed siebie. - A więc jednak ci się podobało – uśmiechnęłam się. - Tego nie powiedziałem – potrafił tak szybko zgasić moje emocje, jak i je rozpalić. - Kiedy miałam siedem lat, rodzice wysłali mnie na naukę gry na fortepianie – popatrzyłam na niego. Kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. - Dlaczego nie podobało ci się to jak gram? – zapytałam najpierw mówiąc, potem myśląc. Jak zwykle. Teraz to na pewno się wścieknie. - Nie o to chodzi – westchnął – Ten fortepian należał do mojej mamy – Spojrzałam na niego w szoku – Kiedy na nim grałaś, przypomniało mi się jak ona to robiła. Ja…nie lubię o niej wspominać. - Rozumiem – szepnęłam – Postaram się więcej nie grać w twoim towarzystwie. - Nie bądź głupia! – krzyknął. Włączył pierwszy bieg i ruszył. Znowu był zły. Ludzie! Ten człowiek jest zmienny jak pogoda! Przecież chciałam być miła. W samochodzie zrobiło się cieplej więc wyciągnęłam dłonie z kieszeni i odrobinę poluźniłam szalik. Kastiel nic nie mówił, tępo wpatrując się w jezdnię. Kiedy w końcu zajechaliśmy pod kamienicę, w ciszy odpięłam pas i wysiadłam z samochodu. - Dziękuję za odwiezienie – powiedziałam przygaszonym głosem i zatrzasnęłam drzwiczki. Kiedy byłam już przy drzwiach do kamienicy usłyszałam jak samochód Kastiela odjeżdża z pod niej z piskiem opon. - I jak było? – zapytała mnie ciocia od progu. - Fajnie – w tym słowie entuzjazmu na pewno nie było. - Coś się stało? – zastanawiałam się czy pytanie to zadała bardziej z troski, czy miała nadzieję na jakieś pikantne szczegóły. - Nie, nic. - Kochanie przecież widzę – popatrzyłam na nią i po prostu rzuciłam się w jej ramiona płacząc jak małe dziecko. Jeden drink, a co potrafi zrobić z człowieka. Nadal tuląc mnie do siebie, usiadła na kanapie w salonie. - Zakochałaś się prawda? – nawet nie czekała na moją odpowiedź – To Kastiel czyż nie? Odsunęłam się od niej i zaczęłam wycierać oczy. Jak to jest, że ona wiedziała o moich uczuciach zanim ja w ogóle zdałam sobie z nich sprawę. Zakochałam się w chłopaku. Mało tego, tym chłopakiem jest Kastiel. Czułam jak wpadam w czarną rozpacz. Jak ja mu teraz spojrzę w oczy? Przecież on mnie wyśmieje! Boże, pomóż mi. Spojrzałam na ciocię i pociągnęłam nosem. - Może zrobię ci coś do jedzenia? Potrząsnęłam głową. - Idę spać. Czy jutro jest sobota? – popatrzyłam na nią z nadzieją. - Przykro mi kochanie, ale jutro jest czwartek. Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam w stronę łazienki. - Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz? – zapytała. - Nie – odpowiedziałam i zamknęłam drzwi od łazienki. Nazajutrz nie miałam siły, aby wstać z łóżka więc ciocia zadzwoniła do szkoły i usprawiedliwiła moją dzisiejszą nieobecność. Zaraz po tym musiała jechać do pracy uprzednio zostawiając mi tabletki i gorącą herbatę na stoliku nocnym. Moim planem na dzisiejszy dzień było byczenie się w łóżku i nie wychodzenie z niego do końca dnia. Około godziny dziewiątej dostałam smsa od Rozalii, w którym pytała o powód mojej nieobecności. Napisałam jej, że jestem przeziębiona i dzisiaj mnie nie będzie. Życzyła mi szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i przesłała pozdrowienia od chłopaków. Chyba miała na myśli Lysandra bo Kastiel po wczorajszym raczej nie był do mnie pozytywnie nastawiony. Starałam się nie myśleć o Kasie i tym co do niego czuję. W mojej naiwności pomyślałam nawet, że może mi przejdzie. Nigdy nie byłam zakochana. Jasne, podobali mi się chłopcy, wiedziałam jaki rodzaj chłopaka preferuje i miałam swój wymarzony ideał. Jednak nigdy jeszcze nie rumieniłam się na widok któregoś lub moje serce nie przyspieszało do prędkości światła. Dopiero przy Kastielu ja... Trudno mi było uwierzyć, że mogłam tak późno, a jednocześnie szybko zdać sobie sprawę z moich uczuć. Teraz kiedy przypomnę sobie te wszystkie momenty, w których Kas sprawiał, że się rumieniłam od razu robi mi się gorąco. Albo kiedy zasugerował mi wprowadzkę do jego mieszkania. Uch! Uderzyłam pięściami w pościel. Dosyć! Bo jeszcze zacznę sobie wyobrażać nasze wspólne życie. Przewróciłam się na bok i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w ścianę. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Podniosłam go, a kiedy zobaczyłam imię dzwoniącego cała zesztywniałam. Och Boże. - Halo? – mój głos był żałośnie słaby. - Otwórz drzwi – usłyszałam z drugiej strony, a moje serce przyspieszyło. - Ale…że jak niby? – jestem głupia. - Po prostu podejdź do drzwi i otwórz. Czy nawet to muszę ci tłumaczyć? – Kastiel zdecydowanie tracił cierpliwość. - Ale przecież ty jesteś w szkole – powiedziałam jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - No nie wiem. Jestem prawie pewny, że stoję pod drzwiami do twojego cholernego mieszkania i czekam aż łaskawie otworzysz mi drzwi! – I już po resztkach cierpliwości. Zerwałam się z łóżka jak oparzona i poleciałam do drzwi wejściowych, telefon wciąż trzymając przy uchu. Kiedy je otworzyłam moim oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak buntownik nonszalancko oparty o ścianę tuż przy wejściu do mojego mieszkania. - Jesteś – byłam zdziwiona, ze naprawdę tu stał. - Taa… - mruknął i przeszedł obok mnie wchodząc do mieszkania. Zamknęłam za nim drzwi i odwróciłam się patrząc jak chłopak, w którym byłam zakochana (chyba, bo nadal nie byłam pewna) ściąga buty i jakby nigdy nic kieruje się do kuchni. Położyłam telefon na szafce w korytarzu i skierowałam się do pomieszczenia gdzie aktualnie przebywał mój gość. Siedział sobie na krzesełku w jadalni. Uroczo. - Zawsze witasz gości w takim ubraniu? – zapytał z przekąsem, mierząc mnie od góry do dołu. Spojrzałam na swój strój nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Miałam na sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulkę z napisem „Take me, I’m yours” , którą dostałam w prezencie od Sary z okazji dnia singla. Taki mały żart w jej wykonaniu. - Nie. Jak widać tylko tobie się trafiło – zarumieniłam się. - To dobrze – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko – Mam nadzieję, że nie nosisz tej koszulki na co dzień? Potrząsnęłam głową. Popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę. - Czy mogę tu zapalić? – kiwnęłam głową i podeszłam do okna, aby je uchylić. - Będzie ci zimno – stwierdził – A przecież jesteś chora. - To nic – wzruszyłam ramionami. Kastiel wstał i podszedł do okna z powrotem je zamykając. Popatrzyłam na niego. - Co tak właściwie tu robisz? - A na co to wygląda? Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić – powiedział jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, którą robił codziennie. - Aha – moja elokwencja nie miała granic. Kas przewrócił oczami. - Mam cię uczyć jak przyjmować gości? – podniósł jedną brew sceptycznie – Czy jednak masz jakieś pojęcie? Popatrzyłam na niego z politowaniem i pociągnęłam nosem. - Kawy? Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął telefon, po chwili pisząc wiadomość. No przylazł do mnie w odwiedziny (szok!), a teraz siedzi sobie w telefonie. Wstawiłam wodę i przygotowałam dwa kubki. - Ciocia w pracy? – zapytał, nadal nie podnosząc głowy z nad telefonu. - Tak – wsypałam kawy do kubków – Coraz częściej ma wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawia mnie samą z powodu delegacji – wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam się w jego stronę , opierając się o blat – Lubię być sama. - Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zrobiłaś imprezy – popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony. - A ty u siebie robiłeś? Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Potrzebne mi młodzieńcze hormony – mruknął – Jeszcze by coś zepsuli. Zresztą powinnaś już wiedzieć, że niezbyt lubię ludzi. Uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. - Och, w takim razie kim jestem? Kosmitą? - A kto powiedział, że cię lubię – popatrzył na mnie uważnie. No co za beszczel! - Nie patrz tak – zaśmiał się – Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, które nie irytują mnie samą twarzą. - Och dziękuję łaskawy Panie – ukłoniłam się – Cieszę się, że moja twarz jest przyjemna dla oka. Kastiel zaśmiał się w głos i potrząsnął głową. W tej samej chwili, woda się zagotowała i wróciłam do robienia kawy. Zalałam kubki i złapałam je w dłonie. - Chodź – spojrzałam na niego – Zapraszam cię do mojej jaskini. Tam będziesz mógł zapalić na spokojnie. Wstał od stołu i podążył za mną. Kiedy wchodziłam po drewnianych schodkach, mogłabym przysiąc na wszystko co święte, że patrzył na mój tyłek. Zboczeniec. Przez niego się zarumieniłam. Kiedy stanął na środku pokoju, rozejrzał się z małym podziwem. - Nieźle – mruknął – Klawisze, oczywiście – uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie – Gitara? – podszedł do niej i podniósł sprzęt. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Lubię pobrzdękolić od czasu do czasu. Trzymając ją w dłoni, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim. Po chwili usłyszałam ciche dźwięki gitary akustycznej. - Nastrojona – powiedział z uśmiechem – Nie wiedziałem, że grasz. - Rzadko, ale gram. Odłożył ją na bok i wyciągnął papierosy. - Jesteś pewna, że mogę? - Nawet więcej – kiwnęłam głową – Zapalę z tobą. Wyciągnęłam papierosy z szuflady i usiadłam wygodnie na sako. Kiwnęłam mu ręką, aby podszedł i usiadł na drugim. Potrząsnął głową i złapał za krzesło przy biurku. - Nie będę siedział tak nisko – powiedział i odpalił papierosa. Zaśmiałam się cicho, bo oczywiście, że Książę Ciemności nie usiądzie prawie na podłodze. Tylko plebs tak siedzi. - Niezła kolekcja książek – kiwnął głową w stronę biblioteczki. - Dzięki. - Widziałaś już może "Hobbita"? - Tylko pierwszą część – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Miałam obejrzeć dalsze na necie, ale tyle wydarzyło się w moim marnym życiu, że całkiem o tym zapomniałam. - W kinie puszczają maraton – zaciągnął się i wydmuchał dym – Wraz z premierą ostatniej części. Chcesz pójść? – zachłysnęłam się własną śliną. Boże, takiego wstydu, to się nigdy nie najadłam. Miałam ochotę zamknąć się w szafie i poszukać tam Narnii. Kastiel patrzył na mnie jak na idiotkę, kiedy kaszlałam jak szalona. - Klepnąć cię? – zapytał rozbawiony. Potrząsnęłam głową i kaszlnęłam jeszcze raz. Upiłam kawy i odetchnęłam głęboko. - Zaprosiłem cię do kina i o mało co nie zakrztusiłaś się na amen własną śliną – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie w moją stronę – Strach pomyśleć co by się stało, gdybym cię pocałował. - Przestań – powiedziałam cała czerwona i zaciągnęłam się papierosem. - Jakbym kiedyś chciał cię wykończyć, to przynajmniej teraz wiem w jaki sposób. Przewróciłam oczami. - To pójdziesz do tego kina czy nie? Nie mam wieczności – machnął dłonią i podniósł swój kubek do ust. On mówił serio? Ale, że niby co? My, razem do kina? Słodki Jezusiczku! Że niby na randkę?! Kastiel prychnął pod nosem. - Może być i randka. Głośno wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc. Powiedziałam to na głos! Randka! On chce iść ze mną na randkę! Boże najmilszy, czym sobie na to zasłużyłam. - Wyglądasz jakbyś się modliła – powiedział z przekąsem – Jak nie chcesz to nie. Przecież cię nie zmuszam – potrząsnął głową. - Chcę! – krzyknęłam, podekscytowana – To znaczy – zarumieniłam się jak pomidor – Mogę iść – powiedziałam nonszalancko, wzruszając ramionami. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Wydaje mi się, albo uważa mnie za żałosną. - Super – mruknął i dopił swoją kawę – Musze się zbierać. Jutro będziesz w budzie? Zachowuje się jakby go to obeszło. Jednak widzę te subtelne zmiany. Delikatnie zaróżowione policzki, dłoń, która drżała, kiedy odstawiał kubek na biurko. Uśmiech, który czaił się gdzieś w kąciku jego ust. Wstałam i ruszyłam za nim na dół. - Tak, będę. A co? Stęskniłeś się? Prychnął pod nosem. No, zaczynam myśleć o nim jak o koniu. Wtedy doszła do mnie pewna ważna rzecz. - Dlaczego nie ma cię w szkole? Przecież zajęcia się jeszcze nie skończyły. Ubrał buty i popatrzył na mnie badawczo. - Nie miałem po co iść. - To w takim razie, dziwię się, że w ogóle się tam pojawiasz – próbowałam być zabawna. Popatrzył na mnie uważnie. - Ostatnio mam jakiś powód – wzruszył ramionami – Dzisiaj go nie znalazłem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zarumieniłam się po same koniuszki włosów. Czyżby mówił o mnie? No niech mnie kulę biją! - Na razie pomidorze – powiedział i wyszedł, na odchodnym mrucząc jeszcze, abym zamknęła drzwi. Użyłam całych swoich sił, aby nie zacząć krzyczeć jak opętana. Miałam randkę i w tamtym momencie życie nie mogłoby być piękniejsze. Na wstępie chcę przeprosić za tak długie oczekiwanie na rozdział! Zwłaszcza Shystreet! Wybacz! Dlatego z tej okazji ten rozdział jest zadedykowany właśnie dla niej! Czy jestem z niego zadowolona? Nie do końca. Jest parę rzeczy które z chęcią bym zmieniłam, ale cóż. Jest jak jest. Mimo wszystko miłego czytania! Z dedykacją dla Shystreet! :* Pytanie było na tyle trudne, że wprowadzało mały stres w moje, i tak ostatnio bardzo doświadczone, serce. Patrząc na kupę ubrań na mojej podłodze, zastanawiałam się czy to zawsze tak wygląda. Co ja mam ubrać?! Wraz z momentem, w którym Kastiel zaprosił mnie na randkę, odwaliło mi. Chciałam się wystroić jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie. Cóż, chłopak zaproponował wyjście wczoraj, a ja dzisiaj musiałam wrócić do szkoły. Mój mózg podpowiadał mi, że powinnam ubrać się staranniej, natomiast logika, która ukryła się przed chaosem w mojej głowie, cichutko szeptała „leć na żywioł, bądź sobą”. I jak tu kurczaki wybrać?! W końcu zdecydowałam się pójść tak jak zawsze. Jeżeli znam Kasa tak dobrze jak mi się wydaje, to na pewno do końca dnia nie usłyszałabym końca jego wkurzających komentarzy, jak to próbuje komuś zaimponować. Oczywiście nie pójdę jak bezdomna. Po prostu złapie za te rzeczy, które są czyste i już. Kiwnęłam głową i w swoim postanowieniu, naciągnęłam spodnie i sweterek, bo się zimno robiło. Zeszłam na dół, gdzie ciocia właśnie stawiała śniadanie na stół. - Sylwio, wyglądasz – zmierzyła mnie jak sęp – normalnie. Kiwnęłam sztywno głową i usiadłam do stołu. - Sądziłam, że skoro zdałaś sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć, to będziesz chciała zrobić wrażenie na Kastielu – słychać było, że zdecydowanie na to liczyła. Jakbym miała ubrać suknię balową. Co ja, Kopciuszek jestem?! - Tak ciociu, masz rację – powiedziałam poważnie – Jakieś uczucia do tego osobnika na pewno żywię – postanowiłam nie dać się mojej wyobraźni i podejść do sytuacji na trzeźwo. Ciocia popatrzyła na mnie jak na wariatkę. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem dzisiejszej młodzieży – pokręciła głową. - Był tu wczoraj – podniosłam dłoń, dając jej do zrozumienia, aby mi nie przerywała – Zaprosił mnie na randkę do kina. Nie będę się bardziej starać. To co nosiłam do tej pory najwyraźniej wystarczyło więc nie mam zamiaru zacząć się stroić. - Och, to fantastycznie! – klasnęła w dłonie i z szerokim uśmiechem usiadła naprzeciwko mnie – Tak się cieszę, że twoje uczucia zostały odwzajemnione! Ale musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć ze szczegółami! – klasnęła w dłonie i zaczęła chichotać jak wariatka. Chryste, kogo ja zabiłam w poprzednim życiu, aby na to zasłużyć. - Cóż… - co miałam jej właściwie powiedzieć? – Wypił kawę i pogadaliśmy – wzruszyłam ramionami i wgryzłam się w kanapkę. - Dobra, ale coś romantycznego. No przecież musiał coś wczoraj zrobić, albo powiedzieć – zerknęłam na nią i tak, tak jak myślałam, wyglądała jak skopany psiak. - No – zaczęłam niepewnie – komplementował moją twarz. - Słucham? – popatrzyła na mnie skołowana – Jak? - Powiedział, że go nią nie irytuje. Nie patrz tak. Jeżeli chodzi o Kastiela, to najlepszy komplement jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszę. Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową i po jakimś czasie wyszła z domu, żegnając się ze mną. Zaczęłam zbierać się do szkoły. Z prędkością godną leniwca, ubrałam się i powoli zaczęłam wychodzić z domu. I tak jak po cichu podpowiadał mi mały głosik w głowie, faktycznie ktoś na mnie czekał. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, lecz kiedy spostrzegłam czarne włosy stanęłam jak wryta. Kastiel zmienił fryzurę? - Ziemia do Sylwii! Dawaj! – Armin wychylał się z okna kierowcy, a tuż za nim wystawała niebieska głowa Alexy’ego. Podeszłam do samochodu, cały czas patrząc podejrzliwie na Armina. - Co się patrzysz jak sroka w gnat? – przewrócił oczami – Wsiadaj, nie zniosę dłużej tej przestrzeni. Mam kilka potworów do wybicia. Rozejrzałam się po ulicy. Musiałam się upewnić, że Kas po mnie nie podjedzie. Mimo tego, że postanowiłam podejść do tego na trzeźwo byłoby słabo gdyby podjechał, a ja jak wolny ptak z chłopakami do szkoły pojechałam. Nieakceptowalne. Wsiadłam na tyły i zapięłam pasy. - Rozglądałaś się jak sęp po ulicy. Coś mnie ominęło? – Alexy popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie. - Może – wzruszyłam ramionami. - Nie było cię wczoraj – mruknął Armin – Wiem, że Kastiela też brakowało. Gadaj. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i po chwili kiwnęłam głową. - Znowu oglądałeś Sherlocka. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na mnie we wstecznym lusterku. - Gadaj! Jestem geniuszem i wiem, że pewnie jesteś pod wrażeniem mojego nowego skilla, ale gadaj bo Alexy zaraz wybuchnie. Faktycznie, chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony, uśmiechał się szeroko, a oczy o mało co nie wyskoczyły mu z oczodołów. Nagle wydał z siebie mało męski pisk i zaczął skakać w swoim siedzeniu. - Mów, mów, mów, mów – powtarzał jak zaczarowany. - Ja… - nie byłam pewna czy powinnam cokolwiek mówić o zaproszeniu Kastiela. W sumie, znałam Alexy’ego na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że ta wiadomość za chwilę trafi do Rozy, a później wszystko poleci jak lawina – nie wiem o czym mówisz – posmutniał i opadł ciężko na fotel. - Już miałem nadzieję na jakąś ostrą ploteczkę, a tu dupa – mruknął i z żalem wyjrzał przez okno. - Kastiel często opuszcza zajęcia. Mam rozumieć Armin, że kiedy ciebie i Kasa nie ma w szkole, to jesteście razem? – zapytałam z uśmiechem. - Szlag – mruknął chłopak, uderzając dłonią w kierownicę – Już myślałem, że mam rację. Pokręciłam tylko głową z rozbawieniem i po chwili wjeżdżaliśmy już na teren szkoły. Range Rover już stał, a właściciel opierał się nonszalancko o jego przednią maskę. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie, jednak Kastiel był w ponurym nastroju. Wysiadłam z samochodu chłopaków i skierowałam się do rudego. - Hej – uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze raz. Warto było spróbować. Może faktycznie po mnie podjechał. Nagle poczułam jak dłonie mi się pocą. Kiwnął mi głową i nadal patrzył na mnie uważnie. Nagle zawołał mnie Armin. - Hej Sylwia, idziesz?! - Nie – odkrzyknęłam – Przyjdę później. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową i razem z bratem ruszył do szkoły. Po drodze zgarnęli Violettę. - Bujasz się z braćmi Blair? – mruknął Kas, prostując się i wolnym krokiem ruszając w kierunku szkolnego ogródka. Mieliśmy jeszcze kilka minut do pierwszego dzwonka. Potuptałam za nim niepewnie. Był jak bomba atomowa. Znasz konsekwencje wybuchu więc starasz się go uniknąć. - Częściej z Alexy’m – powiedziałam, siląc się na lekki ton. - A ten gamer? - Armin. - Słucham? - Ma na imię Armin – powtórzyłam. - Mógłby i nazywać się koza, mało mi to robi – usiadł na murku i odpalił papierosa. Zaraz, momencik, chwileczka, chwilunia. Czy Kastiel był… na łeb Aslana! - Jesteś zazdrosny? Spojrzał na mnie tak szybko, że aż usłyszałam jak mu coś w karku strzyknęło. Skrzywiłam się na sam dźwięk. - Chyba się zagalopowałaś – mruknął, zaciągając się papierosem i powoli wypuszczając dym – To, że zaprosiłem cię do kina, nie oznacza, że będę zazdrosnym, pełnym hormonów chłopaczkiem, który nie widzi świata poza jakąś tam laską. Jakąś tam laską… Cóż, czasem miło jest wiedzieć na czym się stoi. Zwłaszcza kiedy nagle okazuje się, że stoisz nie nad przepaścią, a w samym jej centrum. - To było zwykłe pytanie – oho, włączył mi się chłodny ton – Ale dziękuję. Twoje wyjaśnienie sytuacji na pewno mi pomogło – wstałam sztywno, zabierając swoją torbę z murka – Wydaje mi się, że jednak nie będę mogła skorzystać z twojego zaproszenia do kina. Ale nie martw się, znajdziesz sobie jakąś tam laskę i na pewno ci nie odmówi. Miłego dnia. Kiwnęłam mu głową i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko jak Kastiel soczyście przeklął i całkowicie się wyłączyłam. Jak najszybciej do drzwi, jest, potem łazienka, jest i do kabiny. Usiadłam ciężko na desce i wzięłam kilka głębszych oddechów. No już, nie panikuj. Do czego to doszło? Żebym siedziała na klozecie, w damskim kiblu, do tego wszystkiego w szkole i próbowała powstrzymać cholerne łzy rozczarowania. Jeszcze jeden wdech. Co najlepsze, nadal jestem pewna, że Kas był zazdrosny. Jednak nie mam zamiaru usprawiedliwiać tego co powiedział. Wybrał najgorszy sposób ukrycia uczuć. Kretyn! Wstałam, odchrząknęłam i wyszłam z kabiny. Oczywiście, bo przecież to jest moje życie, do łazienki nie wszedł nikt innym jak Amber. - O proszę, kogóż moje piękne oczy widzą – podeszła do umywalki i zaczęła poprawiać makijaż. - Zajęcia się już zaczęły – mruknęłam. - No właśnie. Więc co tu robisz? Ja wyszłam z zajęć po to, aby skorzystać z toalety – mruknęła, myjąc dłonie i patrząc na mnie w lustrze. - Ja – pokręciłam głową. Komu ja się tłumaczę. Ruszyłam do drzwi, jednak zatrzymała mnie dłoń Amber. - Dzisiaj, ja siedzę z Kastielem na matmie. Każdego innego dnia bym ją wyśmiała. Jednak dzisiaj, mało mnie to obeszło. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyszłam z łazienki, trzaskając drzwiami. Poszłam do swojej szafki i uznałam, że skoro i tak jestem spóźniona na pierwsze zajęcia, równie dobrze mogę się rozebrać i poczekać na następne. Poszłam do biblioteki i usiadłam w fotelu, w samym kącie pomieszczenia, pomiędzy regałami. Chciałam przeczytać książkę, albo cokolwiek, jednak nie potrafiłam się skupić. Słowa Kastiela odbijały się echem w mojej głowie. W sumie, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, cała sytuacja jest po prostu śmieszna. Nawet nie zaczęliśmy chociażby się spotykać, a już pojawił się problem. Może to znak. - Sylwia? Podniosłam wzrok z książki, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy Nataniela. - Hej panie władzo – machnęłam mu ręką z uśmiechem. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. - Są zajęcia. Czegoś takiego spodziewałbym się po Kastielu, choć może nie w bibliotece. Coś się stało? - Nie – potrząsnęłam głową – Taki dzień. Nie mam na nic sił. - To ma być twój powód na nieobecność? – popatrzył sceptycznie. Jezu, niech ten chłopak się w końcu odwali. Gorzej trafić nie mogłam. - Słuchaj Nat – wzięłam głębszy wdech – Chodzę na wszystkie zajęcia, nawet na kółko, a dziś mam gorszy dzień. Postanowiłam poczytać książkę dla relaksu. Nie poszłam tylko na pierwszą lekcję, nie rób z tego dramy. Chłopak westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Dobra. Tylko proszę, nie zapomnij usprawiedliwić tej godziny. - Jasne, masz to jak w banku – uśmiechnęłam się najbardziej sztucznie jak potrafiłam. Nataniel popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę i wyszedł z biblioteki. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Ja to mam talent. Jak nie wpadnę na Amber, to jej brat się przypałęta. Ale dzisiaj to już przesadziłam. - Myślałem, że już nigdy nie pójdzie – zza regału wyłonił się Kastiel. Oczywiście. – Przyciągasz wszystko co najgorsze – mruknął. - Dlatego tu jesteś? – też potrafiłam być sarkastyczna kiedy chciałam. - Dobra, zasłużyłem na to – oparł się o regał. - Co ty nie powiesz? Bystrzak z ciebie. - Na to też. Popatrzyłam na niego zirytowana. - Przyszedłeś poplotkować czy może znowu zaszczycić mnie swoją mądrością? - Powiem to tylko raz i radzę ci, nagraj to sobie. Więcej tego nie powtórzę – spojrzał na mnie spod byka – Przepraszam – Armagedon! – Faktycznie, możliwe, że byłem odrobinę zirytowany i wyładowałem się na tobie w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Przewróciłam oczami. - Skończyłeś? Czytam. - Przestań udawać, że czytasz – warknął. - Byłeś zazdrosny? - Zirytowany. - Ciekawa ta książka muszę ci powiedzieć… - Tak, byłem – westchnął cierpiętniczo – Byłem okej? Wiem, że dziecko kwiatów gra w tej samej drużynie co ty. Ale jego brat na pewno tego nie robi. - Lubię Armina. Jest zabawny i fajnie się z nim gada. Ale ma swój świat i swoje kredki. Raczej nie ma tam miejsca dla mnie. Ledwo Al się mieści – wzruszyłam ramionami i spojrzałam na niego poważnie – Mogę zrozumieć wiele rzeczy. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz o tym gadać i bym to zaakceptowała. Prawdopodobnie przeszłoby ci po piętnastu minutach. Ale nie, oczywiście Książę Ciemności musiał wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie w inny sposób. Prychnął pod nosem. - Książę Ciemności? Nie było gorszej nazwy? – przewrócił oczami. - Były. Rudy palant dla przykładu. Ale tak cię ochrzciłam w mojej głowie – wstałam – Idę do ogrodu. Zaraz skończy się pierwsza lekcja. - Pozwalam ci dzisiaj na te docinki ze względu na sytuację. Jednak jedno takie słowo z twoich ust jutro i nie będę taki miły – brzmiał poważnie. Kiwnęłam głową i z lekkim uśmiechem ruszyłam na korytarz. Chora sytuacja. - Mam nadzieję, że kino jest nadal aktualne. Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej i żwawym krokiem wyszłam na zewnątrz. *** Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Oczywiście wczoraj Kas odwiózł mnie do domu. Muszę powiedzieć, że prezentował się dość wyniośle w trakcie reszty zajęć, patrząc na Armina jak na plebs przez cały dzień. Wracając do tematu, dzisiaj jest ten dzień. Czyli spotkanie towarzyskie. Zauważyłam, że jeśli nazywam to w ten sposób, to mniej się stresuje. Jest to chore, jak większość mojego życia. Także nic nowego, żyjmy dalej. Oczywiście, już jestem pachnąca i czysta. Sukienka pięknie wisi na wieszaku. Może i idzie zima, ale to jest wykwintne spotkanie towarzyskie do jasnej ciasnej! Sukienka musi być! Zresztą mam do niej piękne buciki. Oczywiście na obcasie, nie chce wyglądać z Kastielem jak Flip i Flap. Moje życie to katorga. Spojrzałam na zegarek i… O matko przenajświętsza! Ruszyłam na złamanie karku po sukienkę i zaczęłam się w pośpiechu ubierać. Szybki lot do łazienki i lekki makijaż na buźkę. Założyłam buty i poszłam do kuchni. Usiadłam przy stole i postanowiłam grzecznie czekać na mojego gościa. - Wyglądasz pięknie, kochanie – ciocia wkroczyła do kuchni dzierżąc w dłoni aparat fotograficzny. Pstryk! - Ciociu! Co ty robisz? - Próbuję upamiętnić ten dzień. Nie ruszaj się – Pstryk. - Po co? – spojrzałam na nią spod byka. Zachowywała się jak fotograf z Vouge’a. - Dla potomności oczywiście. Przecież to cud! – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Dzięki – mruknęłam, przewracając oczami. Dzwonek do drzwi wydawał się ratunkiem i przekleństwem w tym samym czasie. Ruszyłam biegiem za ciocią, która już zmierzała do drzwi. - Poczekaj – syknęłam jak najciszej w jej stronę, ale już ciągnęła za klamkę. - Kastiel! - Dobry wieczór Viv – kiwnął jej głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Że what? - Zabierasz moją Sylwię do kina słyszałam… - Dość – wkroczyłam do akcji – My – pokazałam palcem na ciocię – pogadamy sobie później, a ty – spojrzałam na Kasa – ty… Słodkie Dzieciątko Jezusowe! Wyglądał jak bożyszcze nastolatek. Gdyby nie to, że jednak posiadałam odrobinę samokontroli, rzuciłabym się na niego jak na kebsa. - Pod wrażeniem? – zapytał z bezczelnym uśmiechem. - Tak, nie spóźniłeś się, a to już coś. Na razie ciociu – uśmiechnęłam się do niej i jak najszybciej ewakuowałam z mieszkania. - Pogadamy sobie o tym, jak to się stało, że jesteś w tak dobrej komitywie z moją kochaną ciocią – mruknęłam ciągnąc go za rękę na zewnątrz. Kiedy w końcu wyszliśmy z budynku, Kastiel pomógł mi wsiąść do samochodu i po chwili byliśmy na trasie. - Po pierwsze – zaczął wyniosłym tonem – Najpierw jedziemy coś zjeść, po drugie, wiem, że jesteś pod wrażeniem i to niekoniecznie mojej punktualności – zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle – A po trzecie – popatrzył na mnie – Pięknie wyglądasz. Moje policzki jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie zawiodły jak w tej chwili. - Nie schlebiaj sobie – wymamrotałam i jak pensjonarka założyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho. No co? Ja też oglądałam komedie romantyczne. Wiem jak się zachować. - Schlebiam tobie – ruszył na zielonym – Pomidorze. - Och na miłość boską! Kastiel zaczął się śmiać, a ja poczułam jak sama mimowolnie zaczynam się uśmiechać. - Co jemy? - Pizza. Ojciec Violetty jest właścicielem restauracji. O, a to ciekawostka warta zapamiętania. Resztę przejechaliśmy w wygodnej ciszy. Fajnie było posiedzieć z kimś do kogo nie trzeba pyszczka otwierać co chwilę. Ogólnie to byłam pod ogromnym wrażeniem jeżeli chodziło o pizzerię. Naprawdę świetny wystrój, obsługa jeszcze lepsze, o jedzeniu nie wspominając. Rozmawialiśmy z Kasem na różne tematy. Nawet opowiedział mi trochę o swojej mamie. Myślę, że ten wieczór mogłabym nazwać zapoznawczym. Mimo tego, że znaliśmy się kilka miesięcy to jednak wiele o sobie nie wiedzieliśmy. Opowiedziałam mu o starej szkole i o moich przyjaciołach. On odwdzięczył się za to historyjką ze swojego dzieciństwa. Kto by pomyślał, że gospodarz był kiedyś małym czortem? - Ty i Nat od zawsze się nie lubicie? – i jak zwykle to samo. Niewyparzona morda i nie działający filtr mózg-usta. Popatrzył na mnie uważnie i westchnął cicho. - Zbierajmy się, bo spóźnimy się na seans – machnął ręką na kelnerkę. Odetchnęłam głęboko. No tak. Mimo wymiany zdań, Kastiel był nieugięty w kwestii płatności i jego karta zabłyszczała w dłoni kelnerki. - Jak tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, to następnym razem ty płacisz – uśmiechnął się. - Serio? - Nie. I tyle w tym temacie. Naburmuszyłam się, ale moje zirytowanie zniknęło jak tylko pomyślałam o kinie. - Nie mogę się doczekać filmu. - No, w kinie robi się ciemno, mało widać – zaczął wymieniać kątem oka na mnie zerkając. - Jak mi wywiniesz numer z ziewaniem to cię przechrzczę – ostrzegłam. Zaśmiał się. - To słodkie kiedy myślisz, że mam zamiar z czymkolwiek się cykać. - Ach tak? Kiwnął głową i nachylił się do mojego ucha. Poczułam jego gorący oddech, a po chwili miałam wrażenie, że również usta. - Robię co chcę, maleńka. - Ach tak? – wyszeptałam i poczułam jak przechodzi mnie dreszcz. - Nie nakręcaj się tak – odsunął się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Dupek – ruszyłam do samochodu, ale jak na księżniczkę przystało, stanęłam obok drzwi i czekałam aż mi otworzy. Przewrócił oczami, ale podszedł i pomógł mi wsiąść, przy okazji śmiejąc się z mojego wzrostu. Palant. Kiedy w końcu usiedliśmy w Sali kinowej, pierwsze co zrobiłam, to ściągnęłam buty. - Boże, co za ulga – mruknęłam. - Nie rozumiem was – Kastiel ściągnął kurtkę, a ja przez trzy sekundy śliniłam się patrząc na jego biceps – Po co nosić coś, w czym jest wam nie wygodnie? - Bo jestem… - odchrząknęłam i spojrzałam przed siebie. - Jesteś? - Niskajestem. - Możesz powtórzyć, ale wolniej? – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - Jestem.Niska – wycedziłam – Wyglądałabym przy tobie jak dziecko. - W szkole nie nosisz obcasów i jakoś nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. Zresztą, podoba mi się to, że jesteś niższa – pochylił się i odgarnął mi kosmyk włosów z twarzy. Cóż, ja już chyba do końca swoich marnych dni będę przy nim czerwona. Wiecznie. W tym samym momencie puścili reklamy. Oczywiście, jak to bywa w kinie, seans na dwudziestą, film zaczyna się pół godziny później. Rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie, mimo wszystko czeka nas maraton. Byłam zaskoczona naszymi miejscami. Kastiel szarpnął się na fotele VIP. Bogaty chłopiec. I nawet jeśli w połowie drugiego filmu, Kas wykonał manewr z ziewaniem to wiemy o tym tylko my. No i może para za nami, która zaczęła chichotać. Życie. - Jestem wykończona, ale zadowolona – uśmiechnęłam się i poczułam jak Kastiel ciągnie mnie za rękę w stronę wyjścia. Tak! Trzymamy się za ręce! Tyle wygrać! - Zaimponowałem? - No, powiedzmy, że jestem pod małym wrażeniem – stanęliśmy przy samochodzie, gdzie Kas postanowił, że jest to dobry czas na papierosa. - Nie palisz? – zapytał z ciekawością. Potrząsnęłam głową. - Obiecałam cioci, że rzucę. - To wsiadaj do samochodu, jest zimno. - Postoję – uśmiechnęłam się mimo tego, że stopy rwały mnie aż do ud. Widziałam, że palił jak najszybciej się dało i po chwili siedzieliśmy w aucie. - Do domu? – zapytałam, patrząc jak zaciska dłonie na kierownicy i skupia się na drodze. - Mojego? – co za czaruś. - Niekoniecznie – mruknęłam. - Spokojnie mała, jeszcze byś zeszła z tego świata – zaśmiał się. A było tak miło i przyjemnie. Poczułam jak kładzie mi dłoń na udzie jak na tych zdjęciach z Instagrama. No kurczę to jest faktycznie przyjemne uczucie. Dziwne. Niby zwykły dotyk, a miło się robi na sercu. - Odwiozę cię do domu. Jak chcesz możemy zobaczyć się jutro? Popatrzyłam na niego z nadzieją. No co? Normalne, że chciałabym się z nim spotkać również w sobotę. - Gramy z Lysem koncert w barze, w centrum. Może chcesz przyjść? - No jasne! – wydarłam papę, aż się chłopak skrzywił. Ups. - Entuzjazmu ci nie brakuje – skwitował. - Sorka – wyszeptałam i odpięłam pasy. Kastiel, jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało, wysiadł i otoczył mi drzwi, po czym odprowadził mnie pod klatkę budynku. - No cóż – popatrzyłam na niego – Było bardzo miło, dziękuję. - Naprawdę? – westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową – Wszystko muszę robić sam – mruknął. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę, ale po chwili byłam oparta plecami o drzwi wejściowe. Jedna z dłoni Kastiela była na moim pasie, a druga na tylnej części mojej szyi. Wpił się w moje usta jakby był głodny, a przecież jedliśmy. Nogi to miałam jak z waty, a dłonie położyłam na jego bicepsach. Nawet w takiej sytuacji mój instynkt działał jak należy. Jęknęłam cicho, kiey zsunął usta na moją szyję. Wszystko ustało tak szybko jak się zaczęło. Dyszałam jak po maratonie, a dłonie Kasa musiały mnie podtrzymać bo na pewno bym usiadła jak lalka. - I jak? Wystarczająco romantycznie? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale jedną dłonią zaczął głaskać mój bok. - Że co? – popatrzyłam na niego – Rzuciłeś się na mnie jak zwierzę. Zaśmiał się. Miał czelność się zaśmiać. - Idź do domu – mruknął i pocałował mnie w policzek – Widzimy się jutro. Dam znać co i jak. Kiwnęłam tylko głową i nie wiem czego miałam więcej, odwagi, brawury czy głupoty. Albo może przez te endorfiny mi odbiło, ale stanęłam na palcach i pocałowałam go szybko w usta. Z ostatnim „Dobranoc” rzuconym przez ramię pognałam na górę jakby mnie stado słoni goniło. Kiedy w końcu zatrzasnęłam drzwi od mieszkania, zrzuciłam buty (bo są jakieś priorytety ) i oparłam się ciężko o drzwi powoli się po nich osuwając. Moje życie to tani harlequin więc opuszkami palców dotknęła swoich ust, ale wystraszył mnie dźwięk telefonu. ''„ Tak się nie robi. Dostaniesz jutro za swoje” I po chwili następny. „Dobranoc” Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Myślę, że z takim samozadowolonym uśmiechem jeszcze nie zasypiałam. Ale byłam szczęśliwa. Naprawdę, bardzo szczęśliwa. Aż za bardzo… Siedząc przy stoliku wraz z Rozą, obserwując występ chłopaków, spędzając wspólnie czas z przyjaciółmi. Słysząc śmiech Ala, Armina gwiżdżącego zadziornie w stronę Kastiela. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa. Czułam, że przynależę. Gdybym widziała, że ten moment jest początkiem końca możliwe, że nie uśmiechałabym się jak stonka słysząc o wykopkach. Możliwe, że nie byłoby mnie tam wcale. Rozalia czekała na mnie przed barem. Oczywiście, jak widać wieści szybko się rozchodzą, więc pierwsze o co zapytała to o randkę z Kasem. - Było okej – uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, na co dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie jak na szurniętą. - Proszę cię kochanie. Nie obrażaj mnie używając krótkich, nic dla mnie nie znaczących, zdań. Gadaj już! Ile mam czekać? Westchnęłam ciężko i zaczęłam opowiadać o naszym spotkaniu na wyższym szczeblu. Była zachwycona. - Wiesz, muszę cię przeprosić – popatrzyła na mnie spod wachlarzu pięknych, długich rzęs. Życie jest nie fair – Myślałam, że masz ochotę na mojego Leo. I w sumie może dlatego byłam troszkę oschła kiedy spotkałam was przed butikiem. Machnęłam ręką. - Było minęło. Daj spokój Roza. Może i jestem bezmyślna kiedy w coś się pakuję, ale instynkt samozachowawczy przed groźniejszym drapieżnikiem posiadam. Rozalia zaśmiała się i kiedy w końcu przyszła nasza kolej weszłyśmy do baru. Boziu ile ludu. Byłam zaskoczona. Jednak ciocia miała rację kiedy mówiła, że chłopaki są całkiem dobrze znani na tym zadupiu. No, to sobie postoimy w tłumie. - Chodź! Mamy zarezerwowany stolik! – Rozalia próbowała przekrzyczeć harmider, w końcu łapiąc mnie za rękę, ciągnąc przez tłum, który ni chu chu nie chciał się rozstąpić. Myślałam, że Roza ma większą siłę przebicia. W końcu trafiłyśmy do swojego stolika, przy którym siedział już Alexy z Arminem i Leo. Roza usiadła obok swojego chłopaka, a ja zajęłam najbliższe wolne miejsce przy chłopakach. - Ale tłum, co? – Alexy nachylił się do mnie, składając buziaka na moim policzku. - Masakra – westchnęłam – Kiedy próbowałyśmy z Rozalią przejść przez tą masę ciał, przysięgam na wszystko co żywe, że widziałam laskę z koszulką fan klubu Lysandra. Spojrzałam na drugiego bliźniaka. - A ten co? Na koncert przyszedł czy łapie Pokemony? - Daj żyć. Ledwo go z domu wyciągnąłem. Bo przecież świeże powietrze go zabija – potrząsnął głową patrząc kątem oka na brata. - Wszystko słyszę – Armin nie oderwał wzroku od swojej konsoli – Jeszcze nie grają. Nagle przed naszym stolikiem stanął Lys wraz z Kastielem. Wiem, że wieści szybko się rozchodzą, ale w sumie nie rozmawiałam z Kasem dzisiaj, oprócz jednego telefonu, podczas którego poinformował mnie, że nie może po mnie przyjechać, ale mogę umówić się z Rozą, która też idzie. No i jest jeszcze fakt, że nie wiem na czym stoimy. Jesteśmy razem? Czy jeszcze nie? Jak mam się zachować? Traktować go jak przyjaciela, czy coś więcej? Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie szept, tuż przy moim uchu. - Nie myśl tak intensywnie – Kastiel pocałował mnie w policzek – Bo mózg ci spuchnie. - Kastiel! – krzyknęłam zaskoczona, po chwili uśmiechając się szeroko – Ćwiczyłeś ten tekst przed lustrem? Obok mnie Alexy dostawał palpitacji serca. - Sylwia! Ty oszustko! - Co?! - Jak mogłaś mi nic nie powiedzieć! Widzę po minie Rozy, że o wszystkim wiedziała. - Dowiedziała się pocztą pantoflową Al! Nic jej nie mówiłam. - Ty Brutusie, chodź niech cię uściskam – rzucił się na mnie, przytulając do siebie. Zaśmiałam się i odsunęłam od chłopaka, po chwili czując jak ktoś obejmuje mnie w pasie. - Już będzie tego – mruknął Kas i przysunął się bliżej. - Zazdrosny? - Pilnuje tego co moje – na jego słowa serce zaczęło mi pikać jak klapa od śmietnika. Na stówę zrobiłam się czerwona. - Jaki dorodny pomidor. - Mówi ten, który ma czerwone włosy – wykrztusiłam na jednym tchu. Boże, ten człowiek mnie wykończy. Moje biedne serce. - Kastiel, musimy już iść – Lys wstał od stołu patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem. - Ah, ciężkie życie gwiazdy – westchnął i spojrzał na mnie z zawadiackim uśmiechem – Buziak na szczęście? - Połamania nóg – popatrzyłam z pod byka. - Lubię kiedy udajesz, że nie chcesz mnie pocałować. Zaśmiał się i nim mogłam zareagować pocałował mnie prosto w usta i zniknął z pola widzenia w ciągu trzech sekund. Ja natomiast, dostałam zawału. - Ziemia do Sylwii, jak mnie słyszysz? - Słabo – szepnęłam. Alexy zaczął się śmiać. - Boże, jesteście zbyt słodcy! - Taa – mruknął Armin – można cukrzycy dostać. - Nie bądź zazdrosny braciszku! Może jakbyś się na chwilę oderwał od tej głupiej konsoli to też byś sobie kogoś znalazł. Armin tylko prychnął na komentarz brata i wrócił do grania. Klasycznie. Nagle światła zgasły, a po chwili po barze rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki gitary. Tłum oszalał. Znowu zobaczyłam dziewczynę z fanklubu Lysa , która stała przed sceną. Jak tylko światło się zapaliło i naszym oczom ukazał się Lysander wraz z Kasem, ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. Razem z Alexy’m stanęliśmy na krzesełkach, żeby lepiej widzieć. Koncert był magiczny. Nie wiem jak długo trwał, głos Lysandra zabrał mnie w zupełnie inny świat. Ich próba, w porównaniu do tego koncertu, była niczym rozgrzewka głosu. Kiedy w końcu chłopaki się ukłonili i zaczęli schodzić ze sceny, zaczęliśmy krzyczeć z całych sił wraz z resztą ludu. Uśmiechałam się jak głupia. Byłam podekscytowana, a adrenalina podskoczyła mi do maksymalnego osiągu. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym była piana na endorfinach. Roza przechyliła się przez stolik i poinformowała mnie, że możemy pójść za kulisy bo chłopaki pakują sprzęt. Faktycznie, Kastiel wynosił wzmacniacz na zewnątrz, prawdopodobnie niosąc go do samochodu. I jeśli przez chwilę śliniłam się patrząc na jego bicepsy, to wie o tym tylko Alexy, który również się gapił jak sroka w gnat. - Ej – pacnęłam go w ramię – Zaklepany. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać i potrząsnął głową. - Popatrzeć zawsze można – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko – Dobra. Ja i Armin spadamy na chatę. Obiecaliśmy rodzicom, że wrócimy wcześniej. Kiwnęłam głową i przytuliłam się do przyjaciela. Nagle ktoś za nami odchrząknął. Kastiel patrzył na nas z małym uśmieszkiem. Odsunęłam się od Al’a i podeszłam do mojego chłopaka (szok!), który objął mnie ramieniem. - Jak się podobało? – zapytał, całując mnie delikatnie w skroń i przesuwając swoim nosem po moich włosach. Czułam jak uśmiecha się szeroko. - Było fantastycznie – uśmiechnęłam się. Chyba nadal byłam trochę oszołomiona bo wystawiłam usta, czekając na pocałunek. Kastiel nie zastanawiał się długo, przesuwając się do mnie, i spełnił moje życzenie. Miałam wrażenie, że cały świat usuwa mi się z pod nóg, a ja lewituję w czystym szczęściu. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że posiadanie kogoś może być tak przyjemne. - Hej gołąbki! – Roza wyrwała mnie z letargu. - Wszyscy jedziemy do mnie. Z okazji tego, że jest sobota. Chcesz się przyłączyć? Jeśli nie, odwiozę cię do domu – złożył pocałunek w kąciku moich ust. - W sumie – zarumieniłam się – powiedziałam cioci, że nocuję u Rozy. Kastiel zachichotał, zachichotał Chryste, i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. - Jakieś plany? Przewróciłam oczami. - Tak. Nocuje u Alexy’ego i będę spała z Arminem. Chłopak warknął jak pies. Co to ma być, gra randkowa?! - Jedziesz do mnie. - Jak sobie Książe Ciemności życzy. Kastiel westchnął. - Myślałem, że po jakimś czasie zgubisz gdzieś ten sarkazm, ale jak widać nie mam na co liczyć. - Ten sarkazm, to cię przyciągnął. Uśmiechnął się. - Prawda. Roza stała zniecierpliwiona na zewnątrz przy samochodzie, wraz z chłopakami. - Jedziesz do Kastiela? – zapytała szeptem, kiedy chłopaki sprawdzali, czy cały sprzęt został zabrany. - Tak – kiwnęłam głową – Powiedziałam cioci, że zostaję u ciebie na noc. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem? Zawsze mogę wrócić do domu. Roza uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Jasne, że nie. Tylko widzisz, ja nocuję dzisiaj u Leo. Także jeśli chcesz możesz spać u Kastiela. Raczej się nie obrazi – zaśmiała się. - Rozalia! – czułam jak znowu robię się czerwona. Jezu Chryste, niedługo taki kolor zostanie mi na zawsze. - Hej – szepnęła – Jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz. Możesz zostać i nie musisz nic robić, rozumiesz? Nikt nie może cię do niczego zmusić. Kastiel ma wiele pokoi gościnnych, na pewno użyczyłby ci jeden. I jestem pewna, że nie wpadnie na żaden głupi pomysł – odwróciłam wzrok, nie mogą patrzeć jej w oczy – Hej – złapała mnie za ramię – Nawet jeśli chcesz zostać, to nie oznacza, że jesteś łatwa, czy cokolwiek tam ci się roi. I on też tak nie pomyśli. - Tak uważasz? – szepnęłam. - Nie – potrząsnęła głową – Ja to wiem – uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Zresztą, na pewno cię odwiezie, jeśli go poprosisz. Zdążyłam kiwnąć głową, i już wsiadałyśmy do samochodu. Kastiel otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera, co przypomniało mi o naszej randce i w rezultacie o pocałunku przed kamienicą. Boże. Przestań myśleć o takich rzeczach. - Gorąco ci? – zapytał Kastiel i zmniejszył temperaturę w samochodzie. - Dzięki – szepnęłam – Ale błagam cię patrz na jezdnię jak prowadzisz, a nie na mnie. Zaśmiał się. - Dobrze Królowo. - No, w końcu ktoś kto wie jak się do mnie zwracać. - Mogłaś coś powiedzieć to od początku bym cię tak nazywał – powiedział Lysander, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Odwróciłam się, śmiejąc się lekko. - No nie wiem. Co na to Amber? Dostałaby szału. - Tak, cóż. Możliwe, że kazałaby nas wszystkich ściąć. Zaczęłam się śmiać w głos. Amber jako Królowa Kier. Boże, ona jest do tej roli idealna. W końcu zajechaliśmy pod dom Kastiela. W trakcie kiedy chłopaki wnosili sprzęt z powrotem do piwnicy, ja i Roza zajęłyśmy się przygotowaniem drinków i przekąsek. Jak się okazało Kastiel żywi się tylko pudełkami, więc postanowiłyśmy zamówić pizzę. - Mężczyźni - westchnęła Roza – Przychodzą na gotowe. Leo podszedł do niej, całując ją w policzek i szeptem dziękując za przygotowanie wszystkiego. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko i uśmiechnęła delikatnie. Usiadłam sztywno na kanapie, w sumie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nie chciałam teraz rozmawiać z Kastielem o moim nocowaniu. Mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić co powie, a raczej nie uśmiechało mi się słuchać tego przy wszystkich. Kas usiadł obok mnie i chwycił moje nogi, kładąc je sobie na kolanach. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego nieśmiało i próbowałam się zrelaksować. Rozmowa płynęła nam gładko, tak samo jak alkohol w butelce. Śmiałam się z opowiadań Rozy i mojego chłopaka (nadal szok!), rozmawiałam z Lysem o nowościach książkowych i naszych ulubionych autorach, a także z grzeczności opowiadałam Leo co słychać u mojej mamy. Czas płynął szybko i nim się obejrzałam wszyscy zbierali się do wyjścia. Stałam na lekko chwiejnych nogach i uśmiechałam się jak głupia żegnając wszystkich. Kiedy w końcu drzwi się zamknęły, a ja i Roza przestałyśmy się przytulać i wyznawać sobie dozgonną miłość i przyjaźń, odwróciłam się z uśmiechem do Kastiela. - To gdzie mam spać? – zachichotałam. Kastiel przyglądał mi się badawczo. - A gdzie chcesz? – zapytał w końcu, chwytając moją dłoń. Jeśli te dwa drinki w jakikolwiek sposób sprawiły, że trochę szumiało mi w głowie, to jedno pytanie od Kastiela sprowadziło mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Spuściłam głowę i zaczęłam podziwiać panele. Boże, co ja mam powiedzieć? Chciałabym położyć się razem z nim. Naprawdę, ale nie chciałabym robić nic innego oprócz spania. Może się poprzytulać. Chyba nie ma w tym nic złego? - Słuchaj – Kastiel chwycił mnie delikatnie pod brodę i popatrzył mi w oczy – możemy razem spać. W sensie w moim pokoju. Nie musimy – odchrząknął i spojrzał w bok lekko zarumieniony. No nie wierzę! – no wiesz. Tylko spanie. A jeśli nie masz ochoty, to mam pokój gościnny. To ty wybierasz. Nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do czegokolwiek. - No ja myślę – mruknęłam i przytuliłam się do niego. Objął mnie ramionami i zaczął całować w czubek głowy. Jeśli fakt, że jestem niska mu się podoba, to ja zdecydowanie nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że jest wyższy. - Możemy spać u ciebie w pokoju – powiedziałam w jego klatkę piersiową. Przycisnął mnie do siebie i po chwili wypuścił, chwytając mnie za dłoń i zaczęliśmy wspinać się po schodach. Sypialnia Kasa nie zaskoczyła mnie w żaden sposób. Łóżko, gitara, kilka książek. Na ścianie wisiał telewizor, a na szafce obok walały się płyty. - Chcesz wziąć prysznic? – zapytał otwierając szafę. - Tak. Muszę zejść na dół po torebkę – zeszłam do salonu i wyciągnęłam rzeczy, które sobie przygotowałam. Po chwili zastanowienia zostawiłam pidżamę w torbie. Może Kastiel pożyczy mi swoją koszulkę. Wezmę ją do domu, pod pretekstem, że upiorę i zostawię sobie. Diaboliczny plan, z którego byłam dumna. Muszę mu jeszcze podpierdzielić jakąś bluzę. Czułam jak budzi się we mnie fiksacja na temat jego ubrań. To miłe uczucie wiedzieć, że masz kogoś od kogo możesz te ubrania pożyczyć na wieczne nie oddanie. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest to twój chłopak. Ruszyłam na górę i weszłam wyniośle do sypialni, wcześniej oczywiście biorąc dziesięć wdeszków. Ale Kastiela nie było w pokoju. Rozejrzałam się i nagle usłyszałam wodę. Kas brał prysznic! Nie powinnam tego robić, ale zaczęłam węszyć po pokoju jak pies. Na ścianach nie było żadnych zdjęć, niestety. Upewniłam się, że nadal słyszę wodę i z ciężkim sercem zaczęłam otwierać szuflady. Bingo! Pierwsza szuflada w komodzie, gdzie leżały płyty i inne pierdoły zawierała również mały album. Jeszcze raz upewniając się, że Kastiel nie wróci do pokoju, zaczęłam przeglądać zdjęcia. Na kilku był mały Kastiel, z czarnymi włosami, co w sumie w cale nie było zaskoczeniem. Jego rodzice na kilku, aż w końcu jedno z pierwszych zdjęć, na których pojawił się Nathaniel. Chłopaki bawili się razem, siedzieli razem w namiocie. Kilka zdjęć wyglądało jak z wycieczki klasowej. Byli nad jeziorem i obejmowali się ramionami. Wyglądało jakby naprawdę byli bardzo blisko. A potem pojawiła się dziewczyna. Długie brązowe włosy, duże zielone oczy. Była bardzo piękna. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a tuż obok niej Kastiel. Serce poczułam aż w gardle. Tylko na jednym była cała trójka. Niestety Nat się nie uśmiechał. Już wtedy musiał pojawić się problem. Na następnych zdjęciach był już tylko Lysander. Nagle usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi na korytarzu. Szybko schowałam album i zamknęłam szufladę. W momencie kiedy Kastiel wszedł do pomieszczenia, trzymałam już w dłoni swoją kosmetyczkę i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Co za widok – powiedziałam. Chłopak miał na biodrach ręcznik, a woda nadal ściekała mu z mokrych włosów. Uśmiechnął się do mnie zawadiacko i powoli ruszył w moją stronę. Uśmiech zszedł mi z ust i zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Poczułam się jak ofiara, którą już upolowano, kiedy uderzyłam nogami w łóżko. Kastiel złapał mnie w pasie i wpadłam prosto w jego ramiona. Boże. On był prawie nagi. Gdyby nie ręcznik. Poczułam jak, znowu, robię się cała czerwona. Jezu, jaka klata. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. - Spokojnie, bo zaraz zejdziesz – zaśmiał się – Możesz iść do łazienki. - Nie mam w co się ubrać – szepnęłam. - Za miesiąc nie będę miał żadnych koszulek? – podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął czarną bluzkę. Wyglądała jakby była za duża nawet na niego. - Jedna z moich luźniejszych – ruszył do łazienki, a ja za nim. Zostawił koszulkę na blacie i podał mi świeży ręcznik, po czym wyszedł, nie zamykając drzwi. Co za… Kiedy do nich podezłam i zamknęłam je z trzaskiem, usłyszałam jego śmiech. Nie ufając mu za bardzo, zamknęłam drzwi na amen. Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic. Boże. Umyję się jego żelem pod prysznic. A co. Kto mi zabroni? Kiedy w końcu założyłam na siebie jego koszulkę musiałam przyznać, że prawdopodobnie wyglądałam jak klaun. Kastiel jest wyższy i zdecydowanie szerszy w ramionach. Aczkolwiek koszulka nie sięgała mi nawet do połowy ud. Matko boska, muszę uważać żeby się nie pochylać. Wszystko bym miała na wierzchu! Wyszłam z łazienki i na paluszkach weszłam do sypialni. Położyłam wszystko na komodzie i spojrzałam na łóżko. Kas leżał z brzegu i patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. - Pasuje ci – zmierzył mnie od góry do dołu. Miałam wrażenie, że nawet w piętach zrobiło mi się gorąco. - Jest troszkę za mała. - Jest w sam raz. Przewróciłam oczami. Zboczeniec. - Rozumiem, że śpię pod ścianą? – podeszłam do łóżka i przyczaiłam się jak kot. W mgnieniu oka Kastiel chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. Wpadłam na niego i zaczęłam się śmiać w głos. Jego wilgotne włosy przykleiły mi się do czoła. - Puść mnie! – zaśmiałam się. Nagle nie wiadomo jak, leżałam na boku, plecami do Kasa. Objął mnie ramieniem i wtulił twarz w mój kark. Miałam dreszcze kiedy czułam jego gorący oddech na karku. Ścisnęłam jego dłoń i odetchnęłam głęboko. Kastiel złożył delikatny pocałunek na moim ramieniu i jeśli było to możliwe, przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej. Przymknęłam oczy z przyjemności. Miałam wrażenie jakbym zaraz miała się rozpłakać jak dziecko. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa. A kiedy odpływałam, czując ramiona Kastiela wokół siebie, nie mogąc doczekać się poranka, w moich snach pojawiły się duże, zielone, oczy. Od autora Z góry zapowiadam, że mogą od czasu do czasu pojawić się wulgaryzmy. Kastiel ma to do siebie, że nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami. I proszę, jeżeli coś źle wstawiłam, albo czegoś nie dopisałam, to przepraszam. Powiedzcie mi co jest nie tak, a ja to poprawię. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :) Ach, no i moje przecinki przepraszają... za nieobecność. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Let The Game Begin!" by Ninathegamer? Tak Nie ' Komedia Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:W toku